The Snake and The Scissor-Blades
by chillbook1
Summary: After the defeat of Ragyo, Ryuko heads to Konohagakure to find a way to fix Senketsu. She meets Sasuke Uchiha, and together they learn of a connection between Ryuko's dead mother and Sasuke's dead master. This unlikely team must band together to defeat Itachi Uchiha and his orginization's new set of Life-Fiber Cloaks.
1. Ryuko's Mission

Ryuko gazed up at the sky from the top of Hounnoji Academy, the sun beaming down on her face. She should've been in class, but she couldn't step foot into the building. She couldn't do much of anything. Ryuko had been feeling alone for the last three months, ever since she had defeated her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. Even with Mako, Mr. Mikisugi, Tsumugu, and the rest of her friends, Ryuko couldn't help but feel alone, because he was gone. Thinking back on it, Ryuko realized that Senketsu was something of a brother, both being created by Isshin Matoi in one way or another. A loud, high-pitched shriek broke her train of thought, a noise that Ryuko was very familiar with. Very calmly, Ryuko shimmied to the right slightly.

"Ryuko!" shrieked Mako Mankanshoku, falling from the sky and landing face-first to Ryuko's left.

"Hey, Mako." said Ryuko, running her hand through the red highlight in her hair. She wasn't very concerned, because Mako had proven to her best friend time and time again that she was practically immortal. A fall like that might've spelled death to others, but to Mako, it was Tuesday.

"Ryuko!" repeated Mako, raising her face from the indentation she made in the stone. Her bowl of hair was, miraculously, straight and orderly, not a hair out of place.

"What is it?" asked Ryuko, not looking at her friend. Senketsu was still consuming her thoughts, in spite of her promise that she would forget him.

"Where have you been? Lady Satsuki is looking for you!" said Mako, trying to get some of the dust off of her No-Star Goku Uniform.

"Well, tell Satsuki she can bite me." said Ryuko grumpily.

"That's no way to talk to your sister!"

"Please! You're more of my sister than she is. I don't wanna talk to Satsuki right now. Tell her she can yell at me later."

"But she's your sister, Ryuko! She has something important to say!"

"So?" asked Ryuko. Suddenly, Mako was on her feet, hands in the air and crossed. There was an inexplicable choir, a soft "Hallelujah", and a beam of light pouring down on Mako, all signatures of her trademark, gospel-choir lecturing tangents.

"She's your sister! Sisters are supposed to be nice to each other!" spewed Mako, talking faster than Ryuko could understand. "When two sisters are in the bathroom, and one runs out of toilet paper, the other sister shares! When sisters have something to tell each other, it's not right to ignore them! It's not! It's not!"

"What could Satsuki have to tell me that's so important?" asked Ryuko.

"Um… Oh! She said something about Senketsu." said Mako, smile wide on her face. Ryuko paused for a moment, looked at Mako, and jumped to her feet, running off of the building with a bounding leap. She landed in front of the wide doors of Hounnoji Academy, the large impending school finally rebuilt after the battle. Ryuko kicked in the front door and ran through the large, winding hallways of the school, bursting through her sister's office. Satsuki sat near the back of the room in her white sailor uniform, Kamui-Junketsu, sipping a cup of tea made by her butler. The tall, thin form of Soroi stood to Satsuki's left, and Houka Inumata, one of her Elite Four guards, to her right. Inumata, looking down at his laptop computer, removed the collar of his Three-Star Probe Regalia that was obstructing his mouth.

"Please try not to break the door, Matoi." said Inumata, clicking and clacking away at his computer. "It's very disrespectful."

"What did you have to say about Senketsu?" said Ryuko, wasting no time.

"Relax, Matoi." said Lady Satsuki, her calm supremacy apparent. "I'm aware that acting childish is in your character, but is it necessary to act as such at all times?"

"Now, Satsuki! I don't have time for your crap!" said Ryuko angrily.

"Fine, little sister, I'll tell you. I may have found a way to repair your Kamui-Senketsu." said Satsuki.

"How?!" asked Ryuko, heart pounding in her throat. "How can you fix him? He burned to ash!"

"I am aware, Matoi, although I didn't know you were. If I remember correctly, you were unconscious at the time." Fire burned in Ryuko's heart, rage with her sister swelling. She dug into her pocket and withdrew a set of sharp red scissors, pointing them at Satsuki.

"Stop screwing with me, Satsuki. How can you fix him?" asked Ryuko.

"I cannot, but I know of someone who can. You'll have to go find him, and bring him the scrap of your Kamui that my Elite Four has scrounged together."

"Who is this guy I have to find?"

"Hatake Kakashi, the White Fang of Konohagakure." said Satsuki. "He knows secrets of Life Fibers that have eluded even the Kiryuin Clan. If he cannot repair your Kamui, then it is a lost cause."

"How do you know he'll do it?" asked Ryuko.

"He owes me a favor. Just mention my name, and he should realize immediately." said Satsuki. "I gave the scrap of Senketsu to Jakuzure, for safe-keeping. Go retrieve it, and begin on your way to Konoha. It should take you three days by foot, two on your bike."

"Why are you doing this? If I have Senketsu, I could take Hounnoji for myself. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Even if you overthrew me, you'd be begging for me to take control within an hour. I do not fear rebellion, especially not from the likes of you. Besides, no sister of mine is going to sulk, feeling sorry for herself." said Satsuki. "Move, Matoi. We still have a rematch, and I have been waiting for far too long to finally defeat you in a fair fight."

"Later, Satsuki!" said Ryuko, running out of the office. After sprinting past Mr. Mikisugi's homeroom three times, she realized that she was acting as hyperactive as Mako. Ryuko inhaled deeply, exhaling even deeper. She took a hold of herself, slowly and calmly exiting the school. She knew exactly where Jakuzure would be, and had no doubt that she would be at the rear , all donning their latest Three-Star Goku Uniforms. Sure enough, the trio was there when Ryuko arrived, the short, pink-haired Jakuzure looking calm and composed, as opposed to the rage apparent with the tall, green-haired Sanageyama. The huge, blonde-haired Gamagori stood with his thick, tree-trunk arms crossed, apparently annoyed with his comrades' behavior. The three stood there in their black and gold Three-Star Uniforms, as if expecting a fight to break out.

"Jakuzure!" bellowed Gamagori. "Shouldn't you have more honor than to insult your comrades?"

"Hey, a monkey is a monkey." laughed Nonon Jakuzure. "Especially monkeys from Northern Kanto."

"Say something else about Northern Kanto!" shouted Sanageyama, his blood boiling. He still held a lot of pride for his old home, and he couldn't stand it when Jakuzure mocked it.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey." giggled Jakuzure. "We can fight if you want, but I'll strip you to a naked ape in no time."

"Sanageyama! Gamagori! Jakuzure!" called Ryuko, calling attention to herself.

"Ah, Transfer Student." said Jakuzure. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I just got back from talking to Satsuki, and she said you have something from me." said Ryuko, full of anticipation. Jakuzure dug in her pockets for a few minutes, finally pulling out a circular scrap of cloth. There was a dark outline surrounding a bright yellow circle, containing a dark red dot, almost like a pupil. Ryuko snatched it up and put it to her ear.

"Ryuko…" it whispered. "Ryu...Ko…"

"Senketsu!" cried Ryuko, rubbing it softly. "Jakuzure, thank you so much!"

"It was nothing, Transfer Student." said Jakuzure, shrugging her shoulders. "It was just an assignment from Lady Satsuki. It's not like I had anything better to do. Well, I have monkeys I could crush, but not much else."

"How do you plan on fixing your Kamui, Matoi?" asked Gamagori, ignoring Sanageyama's shouting and outrage.

"Satsuki is sending me to some guy named Kakashi." said Ryuko. Instantly, Sanageyama stopped his screaming, and Jakuzure stopped her laughing. They both took on somber looks of concern. Even Gamagori looked worried, one of his eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Kakashi Hatake?" asked Jakuzure. "Be careful, Transfer Student. Kakashi Hatake was able to hold his own against Lady Satsuki. Then, he stopped holding back."

"He could beat Satsuki? How?"

"We don't really know." said Sanageyama. "We weren't there."

"She was talking to me, monkey." said Jakuzure. "I _was_ there, actually. He was supposed to be in the Elite Four, but we had to settle for the Northern Kanto monkey."

"So, you saw the fight?" asked Ryuko. "How did this Kakashi guy beat her?"

"His right eye. I'm not quite sure what it does, but as soon as he uncovered it, Lady Satsuki couldn't land a hit. They call him Copy Ninja Kakashi, but we don't know why." explained Jakuzure. "I wish he would've joined us. That way, I wouldn't be stuck with this monkey."

"That's it!" shouted Sanageyama. White light cloaked his body, blinding all those around him. He jumped out of the light, his Uniform now active. One sleeve was missing from the now skin-tight, green jumpsuit. He drew his glowing green bamboo sword and pointed it at Jakuzure menacingly.

"Later, Transfer Student!" said Jakuzure, running off with Sanageyama close behind. Ryuko stood there in mild amusement with Gamagori, who was very disappointed in his squadmates.

"Yo. Gamagori." said Ryuko.

"What is it, Matoi?" asked Ira.

"Can you do me a favor? I'm leaving soon, and I need someone to look after Mako."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since we started dating, she freaks out if I take too long in the bathroom. I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on her while I'm gone." said Ryuko.

"Of course." said Gamagori. "Mankanshoku is a student of Hounnoji Academy, and as Disciplinary Chair, it is my job to protect all students of Hounnoji Academy. Mankanshoku will be my top priority until you return, Matoi. I'll train her to use her Two-Star Goku Uniform properly. With hard work under my teaching, she may be donning a Three-Star by the time you return."

"That's farther than I'd go, but you're the boss." said Ryuko, throwing her hands on the top of her head. She gave off an air of nonchalance and uncaring, but she was truly thankful. She knew how much of a handful Mako could be, and she was glad to have someone to take care of her.

"Be safe, Matoi." said Gamagori. "I've taken a liking to you, and it'd be a shame if something happened to you. Mankanshoku would riot."

"I'll be fine. Tell Mako to sleep in class for me." said Ryuko, turning away. She waved at Gamagori and left the grounds of Hounnoji Academy. With a small smile on her face and determination in her heart, she sat off to home, where her red motorcycle was stowed. She shoved on her yellow goggles and took off down the street, stopping at a fruit cart to buy some lemons, her on-the-go snack of choice.

"I should've grabbed some croquettes before I left." muttered Ryuko.

"Ryuko…" whispered Senketsu from her pocket.

"I know. I'm coming, Senketsu. It's going to be fine."


	2. Konohagakure

Ryuko zoomed through the tall trees, slowing her bike down the further she got. Not only was her bike running on fumes, but the treacherous, uneasy terrain was hard to maneuver through. She had been on her journey for two and a half days, and she was starting to feel lost. On top of that, she was almost out of lemons.

"Where the hell is this village?" asked Ryuko. "How do you hide a village like this."

"Ryuko…" groaned Senketsu. Ryuko stopped her bike and began on foot, pushing forward through the tall, dense forest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her lemon, which she dug her teeth into, relishing in the sour and bitter, yet oddly refreshing, rind of the fruit. She couldn't remember when she started eating whole lemons, but it became a part of who she was. Even Senketsu had grown accustomed to the smell of citrus in his Fibers.

"Satsuki said it'd take two days by bike." grumbled Ryuko. "It's been two days, almost three. Where-"

She heard a rustling from the trees above, then four shadows leapt from tree to tree, leaving as quickly and quietly as they arrived. Ryuko drew her Scissors, preparing for the fight that never arrived. She slowly trudged forward, pushing through the dense trees with her eyes and ears peeled for enemies. Ryuko was slowly losing hope, the only thing keeping her moving right now. Just as she was about to give up and return to Hounnoji, she caught sight of the huge, stone wall, with a big, green, wooden fence. A big smile grew on her face as she ran forward through the gates, entering what she could only assume was Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She slowly walked through the crowded, busy, multi-tiered village, catching strange looks from passers-by. She took notice of the strange headbands that adorned some of the village folks. There was an odd symbol on the steel plate that was screwed to a blue scrap of cloth. The symbol looked like a leaf, etched into the headbands. Ryuko walked through the village, stopping at a lavender haired girl with featureless grey eyes.

"Hey, can you point me to Kakashi Hatake?" asked Ryuko. The girl looked at Ryuko strangely, opened her mouth, closed it, and walked the other way. She made an odd sign with her hands, pressing the index and middle fingers on both hands together. She gasped in panic, then took off, leaping from roof to roof out of Ryuko's sight. A fanged boy ran past, and doubled back, stopping in the spot where the lavender haired girl was standing. He sniffed the air deeply, scratching at the red paint on his face.

"Hey, you!" he growled. "You see Hinata?"

"Who?" asked Ryuko. The boy growled, sniffed some more, and jumped in the same direction as the girl.

"What the hell?" said Ryuko. She walked through the village, occasionally stopping people in the streets, asking them where she could find Kakashi. Everyone gave her a similar answer, which was no. Finally, she got fed up and shouted, aiming her rage at a pair of girls walking past.

"Yo, Blondie!" shouted Ryuko. "Does nobody here know where to find Kakashi Hatake?"

"Who exactly are you?" asked Blondie, her blonde hair falling over her right eye. Her friend, a pink haired, green eyed girl, looked as if she was ready for a fight. She adjusted the headband that she had atop her head and rolled up her sleeves.

"It doesn't matter. Where's Kakashi?"

"Why do you need to find him?" asked Blondie, getting in Ryuko's face. The pink-haired girl raised her fist and brought it down on Blondie's head, hard.

"It's none of our business, Ino-pig!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Ino-pig, rubbing the top of her head gingerly. "Geez! You normally save that strength for beating up Naruto!"

"So, you don't know where I can find Kakashi?" asked Ryuko.

"Nope." said Ino-pig.

"He's probably at the Training Grounds." said the pink haired girl.

"I know that, Billboard-Brow, but I wasn't going to tell her!"

"Relax, Ino. What's the harm? I'll take you to him, if you want." said Billboard-Brow. "You must be new to the village."

"Thank you!" said Ryuko, softly rubbing Senketsu through her pocket. "Can we go there now? I really need to see him."

"Sure thing. See you later, Ino-pig." said Billboard-Brow, turning the way she came. Ino looked at her friend in nonbelief, shrugged her shoulders, and walked off. Ryuko followed Billboard-Brow in silence, nearly bursting with anticipation. Billboard Brow was taking her past a large mountain with five faces carved on it when Ryuko decided to break the ice.

"So, did your parents name you Billboard Brow, or…" asked Ryuko.

"My name is Sakura." laughed Billboard Brow. "Ino just calls me that because, well… I sort of have a big forehead. What's your name?"

"I'm Ryuko. What was the problem with your friend the pig?"

"She's just a little jumpy. After Asuma was killed, she's been very protective of her comrades." said Sakura. "We've never seen you before, so she probably assumed you were an Akatsuki spy."

"She thought I was what?" asked Ryuko.

"Akatsuki. You've surely heard of them." said Sakura.

"I'm not really from around here. I have a few questions about this place. For instance, what's the deal with those headbands?"

"You're really not from here, are you?"

They travelled through the village, Sakura explaining the village to Ryuko. In the ten minutes it took to get to the other side of the village, Ryuko learned of the world of shinobi, of the war that would be brewing soon, of the Akatsuki. Ryuko nodded, disregarding most of it. She wasn't planning on staying for longer than a few hours. Eventually, Ryuko and Sakura arrived at a small, fenced off area. There were three large logs standing upright next to a small pond and bay. Leaning against the center log was a tall man with a black mask covering his nose and mouth. His headband obstructed his left eye, his right eye peering down at a book he was reading. He scratched a hand through his head of white hair, closed his book, and turned to Sakura.

"What brings you here, Sakura?" he asked. Then, he just seemed to notice Ryuko. "And this is?"

"This is Ryuko." said Sakura, bowing her head slightly. "She says she's looking for you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, she's come to the right place. Oh, which reminds me, Lady Tsunade is looking for you." said Kakashi. Sakura's eyes grew wide, almost as if she was scared. She bowed at Kakashi, then at Ryuko, and leapt away, leaving Ryuko with the odd, creepy-looking man who could apparently best her sister.

"So, Ryuko." said Kakashi. It was hard to tell, as most of his face was covered, but he seemed to be smiling. "What brings you here?"

"I've been told that you know a thing or two about Life Fibers, and I-" began Ryuko. Kakashi rushed over to her in a flash, pressing the sharp blade of a kunai knife against her throat. His eye lit up in fiery determination, bordering hatred and dread.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Who told you about Life Fibers?"

"My sister." said Ryuko, easing her hand into her pocket. As soon as she had her hands on her Scissors, Kakashi grasped her wrist with his other hand.

"Who's your sister?"

"Satsuki! Satsuki Kiryuin!" Kakashi sighed and eased up, removing his kunai from her throat and releasing Ryuko's arm.

"So, Stone Face Satsuki finally calls in her favor." sighed Kakashi. "What do you want?"

"What was that about?!" asked Ryuko, pulling her Scissors out of her pocket.

"Only a few people know of Life Fibers, and most of them are enemies. What did Satsuki send you here for?"

"She said that you could fix this." said Ryuko, pulling Senketsu from the depths of her pocket. She tossed the scrap to Kakashi, who caught it and observed it closely.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"My Kamui."

"Not anymore. You must mean a lot to Satsuki, if she's willing to call in her favor for you."

"What did Satsuki even do for you?" asked Ryuko, watching as Kakashi flipped the scrap of Senketsu over in his hand.

"She saved my life during the war. Have you worn this Kamui before?" asked Kakashi. Ryuko nodded, and Kakashi set off to work. He grabbed his headband and removed it from his left eye, resting it on his forehead. There was a long, thin scar going down his red eye, with three comma-like markings dancing on the pupil.

"I'll have to use my Sharingan for this." complained Kakashi, squinting his right eye closed. He reached behind the plate on his headband and removed a long white thread, which he tied around the tip of his kunai. He grabbed Ryuko's hand and pricked her finger, catching the blood on the end of his knife. Kakashi dropped to the ground and started weaving hand signs, releasing the seals of Tiger, Dragon, Dog, and Snake. The thread and blood on the kunai began to glow with bright light, Kakashi's chakra and Ryuko's life force melding together into one. Ryuko could hear Senketsu's pained groans, but could do nothing more than sit and watch. Kakashi took the glowing kunai and stabbed it through the middle of Senketsu.

"Ryuko!" cried Senketsu, rising into the air. He was shrouded in a dark, red light, then fell to the ground, fully mended to the two piece sailor uniform Ryuko had come to love.

"Senketsu?" asked Ryuko. Senketsu leapt into the air and jumped on Ryuko's chest, ripping off her shirt and jeans and forcing himself onto her body. Ryuko felt the familiar clicking and strapping of her Kamui, even her glove falling onto her right hand. Senketsu finally settled, Ryuko's heart beating in her throat.

"You seem nervous, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Your blood tastes bitter."

"Senketsu!" cried Ryuko, hugging herself and squeezing her uniform. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Ryuko. As soon as Satsuki gathered me up, I knew I'd be fine. It is good to see you, though. Who is this man? He seems quite powerful, strong enough to do what Satsuki's best men could not."

"This is Kakashi." said Ryuko. "I'll explain when we're back home."

"So, your Kamui is fixed and I'm finally out of Satsuki's debt." said Kakashi. "Although, if I'm being perfectly honest, I owe her many more favors. I would have died a long time ago if it weren't for your sister. Even Lady Tsunade showed Satsuki respect, and Tsunade is… well, it's an honor if she bites her tongue for you."

"Thank you so much, Kakashi." said Ryuko, bowing towards him. "It means a lot."

"I can see that. I don't really see why, though. You and your Kamui are different than anything I've ever seen. It seems you two have completely separate chakra pathways, like you're individual people."

"We are. Senketsu here is special. We're both one in the same." explained Ryuko. "Not human…"

"And not clothing." said Senketsu. "Something in between."

"Exactly. Senketsu is my friend. I know you may find it hard to believe, but he can talk."

"That's not too far-fetched." said Kakashi, covering his Sharingan. "I mean, I have pet dogs who talk, Guy has a talking turtle, and Lord Jiraiya had his toads."

"There's no need to make fun of me." said Ryuko. "If you don't believe me, then that's fine."

"I'm serious. I'll have to show you later. If you're willing to stay, that is."

"Well, I'd like to, but I have people at home who are going to be looking for me. Namely one."

"Mako." said Senketsu. "I take it your friendship is as strong as ever?"

"Eh…" said Ryuko.

"Don't tell me you two aren't friends anymore."

"No, we are, it's just… Well, she's sort of my girlfriend now."

"Huh?" said Senketsu in surprise. "When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure! Remember, before we left to fight Ragyo, she made me promise to go on a date with her when I got back." recalled Ryuko. "Well, I did, and one date turned into two, and two turned into four, then Jakuzure made us double with her and Sanageyama, and it just spiraled out of control."

"How bad can it be?"

"I think she expects me to propose soon."

"Are you going to?" asked Senketsu.

"No sensible person would ask me to propose after three months of dating." said Ryuko.

"Too bad you're not dating a sensible person. Instead, you're dating Mako."

"Do you two need some alone time?" asked Kakashi. "I wouldn't dare come in between a girl and her outfit."

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget that only I can hear him." apologized Ryuko.

"S-sasuke?" said Kakashi, losing all trace of smile on his face.

"No, Senketsu."

"Ryuko, I need you to go back to the village. Find the Hokage Residence and bring Lady Tsunade to me." said Kakashi, looking past Ryuko.

"Don't bother. I'll kill you before you take three steps." said a voice behind Ryuko. A tall, dark-haired boy stepped to the side, walking on the surface of the pond. A gust of wind blew past, rustling his grey shirt and the blue cloth surrounding his pants. He grabbed at his sword, which was sitting in a belt of purple rope around his waist. The thing Ryuko noticed most, besides the overwhelming energy coming from him, was his eyes. Both of his eyes were Sharingan, like Kakashi's left.

"Ryuko, be on your guard." warned Senketsu, shivering at the strength emanating from this boy. "He is powerful. Stronger than Satsuki, maybe even stronger than Nui and Ragyo."

"I noticed." muttered Ryuko.

"Who is this, Kakashi?" asked the boy. "Did you pick this girl to try and replace me? I was sure you'd have found a replacement by now."

"Sasuke." said Kakashi. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, Kakashi. He was here a while ago, but he must've left." said the boy, Sasuke, as he turned away. Kakashi drew a kunai and threw it at Sasuke's leg. He kicked it back at Kakashi, the kunai burying itself in Kakashi's leg.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" shouted Ryuko angrily.

"Calm down, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Your blood is getting salty."

"I don't care! Who does this jerk think he is?" A sharp pain flew through Ryuko's neck, cutting off the rest of her tirade. She coughed hard, then pulled Sasuke's kunai from her throat, feeling her Life Fibers patch up the wound.

"Hm. Seems like she'll make it after all. Don't come after me, Kakashi. I will kill you next time." said Sasuke. He jumped backwards, leaping into the woods. As Ryuko went to follow, Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." said Kakashi. "Sasuke is dangerous." Ryuko grabbed at her red glove, Seki Teko, and swiped the blade on the wrist. The small knife cut through her skin, feeding to Senketsu, who began the transformation. His eyes grew and rose, resting atop Ryuko's shoulders. Two traps fell from each of his eyes, covering Ryuko's breasts and strapping to her skirt. Her shoes stretched into thigh-high, blue and red heels. Ryuko's hair flared out, becoming more spiky and windswept. With a final burst of growth at Senketsu's eyes, the transformation was complete.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui-Senketsu!" shouted Ryuko and Senketsu together.

"He might be dangerous," said Ryuko, grinning sinisterly. "But so am I."


	3. Sasuke Retrieval Squad

"You saw who?!" shouted Lady Tsunade in outrage. After hearing Ryuko and Kakashi's story for the third time, she still refused to believe that Kakashi had let Sasuke slip again. Ryuko was slowly losing patience. In fact, the only thing stopping her from breaking was Senketsu's whispered encourages and the weight of Kakashi on her shoulder.

"Listen, lady, I told you already." growled Ryuko. "That Sasuke punk attacked Kakashi. Now get him some help so I can go after Sasuke!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Ryuko…" panted Kakashi. "This is Lady Tsunade. She is the leader of our village and one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. She's also one of the few people to beat your sister."

"You're stronger than Satsuki?" asked Ryuko. She shook her head in disregard. Ryuko was never one to back down, especially not from figures of authority. "Then maybe she can get some medical attention!"

"What happened to you, Kakashi?" asked Tsunade.

"I used that paralyzing potion you gave me. It kinda… backfired." explained Kakashi.

"I can't believe you let Sasuke escape. I'll have to send a squad after him now, and you know Naruto isn't going to let some group of shinobi capture Sasuke without him! Then, we have a determined knucklehead with the power to end the ninja world on the loose! Damn it!"

"I could go." suggested Ryuko. Lady Tsunade took one look at Ryuko and laughed slightly.

"You? You look like you could be in one of Jiraiya's books!" chuckled Tsunade. "What makes you think you stand a chance against Sasuke? You're weaponless, you're untrained, and you're dressed like that!"

"Weaponless?" asked Ryuko. She drew her Scissors and split them apart. Each half unfolded and decompacted, extending into her sharp, red, Scissor-Blades. "As for me being untrained, I've been fighting Satsuki relentlessly for the better part of a year, and even she's admitted how strong I am. And you _won't_ insult Senketsu!"

"Calm down, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "All of this anger cannot be healthy for you. Your blood is saltier than the sea."

"Shut it, Senketsu! I'm not just gonna sit here while some seventy year old lady walks all over you!"

"Seventy?" asked Kakashi. "What gave you the impression that Lady Tsunade was that old?"

"Huh? Oh, that Sakura chick said that Tsunade was really, really, really, _really_ old." said Ryuko. Tsunade's face grew redder and redder, anger and chakra flowing through her body steadily. she stood up and brought her hand down on her desk, shattering it and indenting the ground beneath her.

"Listen here, you little skank!" shouted Tsunade. "I don't know if Satsuki let you win, or if she got soft in the past few years, but even she couldn't beat Sasuke. You have no chance."

"Lady Tsunade, I think it's for the best that Ryuko goes after Sasuke." said Kakashi. "You said it yourself. If Naruto catches wind of this, he's going to want in. We can't have him running after Sasuke, especially not with Akatsuki about. It's a simple fact; if we send a shinobi or a group of shinobi after Sasuke, consider the Kyuubi inside of Naruto taken. But, if we send Ryuko… She might have a chance."

"What makes you think we could trust her?" asked Tsunade. "Think about it. Nearly three years and Sasuke is still nowhere to be found, but as soon as she showed up? Suddenly, Sasuke pops back to Konoha for a visit."

"She can be trusted." pressed Kakashi. "I can feel it. She's loyal, she's headstrong, she's not working for Akatsuki. She's genuinely never heard of any of this before, she's not a shinobi that belongs to any village, and she's not under a genjutsu."

"I don't even know what some of those things are." said Ryuko.

"We've been without hope of recovering Sasuke for years now. If there was ever someone who could, it would be Ryuko Matoi." Tsunade thought about it, flicking through her brain and considering alternate ideas and courses of action.

"I'm willing to suspend my distrust for the safety of the village and Naruto." said Tsunade finally. "Matoi Ryuko, I am temporarily granting you status of jonin. Until you return with Sasuke, alive, you are a shinobi of Konohagakure." Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out a blue headband, again with the steel plate and leaf symbol. She tossed it to Ryuko, who caught it and tied it around her head. She thought it looked tacky, but decided to leave it for the time being.

"Why do you want him alive?" asked Ryuko, finishing the knot. "I mean, I have no problem with that, but I'm curious."

"Sasuke means a lot to a certain knucklehead in the village. He'd never forgive me if I had Sasuke killed." sighed Tsunade. "Kakashi, brief her."

"Uchiha Sasuke is an S-rank missing-nin." explained Kakashi. "He was originally a gifted gennin under my leadership, his main goal being to gain power and avenge the death of his parents, by killing his brother Uchiha Itachi. He has defected to Otogakure and Orochimaru, and is an international criminal. He is to be executed upon capture in any shinobi village, save for Konohagakure. He uses Fire Release jutsu, along with the Lightning Release technique Chidori. He's very dangerous."

"What's with the eyes?" asked Ryuko. "You have one too."

"The Sharingan allows the user to copy nearly every move it sees, amongst other things. Sasuke doesn't care about anything but his vengeance, which is why this mission is S-rank. Be careful Ryuko." Ryuko gently lowered Kakashi onto Tsunade's desk and felt a gusting power fly through her veins.

"Senketsu-Shippu!" shouted Ryuko and Senketsu. Senketsu's eyes grew longer and longer, spreading out like wings. The skirt extended down, covering Ryuko's feet with a shell of hard fabric, spreading into wide cones. Pink, sparkling light billowed from the bottom of her cones, pushing Ryuko into the air. She pushed forward, zooming through the air and smashing through Tsunade's window.

"Dismissed." said Kakashi in disappointment.

"Shizune!" shouted Lady Tsunade, to her assistant in the next room. "I need a paralysis antidote for Kakashi! And bring a broom!"

* * *

Ryuko cut through the air, searching for Sasuke by feeling out his energy. It seemed to be coming from a collection of trees that Sakura referred to as "The Forest of Death". All the while, Ryuko was worrying about Senketsu.

"I'm fine, Ryuko." said Senketsu calmly. He could taste the unease in her bitter blood. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm sorry about this Senketsu." sighed Ryuko. "When Satsuki told me that she had a way to get you fixed, this isn't how I thought it'd happen at all. You've been here for all of five minutes and I already dragged you into a fight."

"It wouldn't be Ryuko without a fight. You could use the exercise, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You've put on a few pounds." noted Senketsu. "You can barely fit me anymore. My Fibers are all stretched out."

"You little…" grumbled Ryuko. She hovered above the Forest and dropped down among the thick trees and rough brush. She and Senketsu deactivated Senketsu-Shippu and began her journey on foot. With her Scissor-Blades in hand, she slowly felt her way through the dangerous forest. Sasuke's power was mammoth, but hard for Ryuko and Senketsu to pinpoint.

"I hope you're ready for a fight." said Ryuko, stepping into an empty clearing. She thought she felt Sasuke there, but was apparently mistaken.

"I'm just a little out of practice. Three months is a long time to go without practice." said Senketsu. "I feel him again. West."

"Yeah." said Ryuko, jumping in that direction. She leapt into another clearing, this one not so deserted. Four people stood there, three of them giving off incredibly strong energy. The strongest of the energies belonged to Sasuke, and the others were strangers to Ryuko. One was thick and muscular, with spiky orange hair and bright orange eyes. He kept on a look of discomfort and unease as his friend stepped forward. As opposed to the big guy, this one was tall and lanky, long, white hair dropping down to nearly his shoulders. He drew a huge sword, longer and thicker than the Scissor-Blades, with a large hole near the tip and a half circle indentation nearer to the hilt. He smiled a fanged smile and stepped in front of the only girl there, a girl in glasses with hair as red as her eyes. All of them, save for Sasuke, were donning long, black cloaks.

"I told you not to follow me." said Sasuke.

"Shut it and fight me!" said Ryuko.

"What do we do, Sasuke?" asked the boy with the sword. "Will you let me cut her?"

"No, Suigetsu." said Sasuke.

"Come on! I haven't gotten to use Neck Cleaver in ages!" complained Suigetsu.

"There's something off about them, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Be on your guard."

"What type of shinobi are they sending after us, Sasuke?" asked the girl. "I've never seen a ninja dressed like that."

"You'd dress like that for Sasuke, wouldn't you, Karin?" said Suigetsu slyly. Karin brought her fist down hard on Suigetsu's head, dropping him to his knees where he melted slightly into a puddle of water. He picked himself back up and solidified himself, as if that was a normal occurrence.

"Knock it off. I don't want to have to calm Jugo again." said Sasuke. "Focus on the girl. Karin, what is she?"

Karin pressed two fingers together and closed her eyes. Ryuko looked on in curiosity at the strange group. She didn't know much about the shinobi world, but she didn't think S-rank criminals would behave the way Suigetsu and Karin did. Sasuke and Jugo, maybe, but not their comrades.

"Whoah!" cried Karin, opening her eyes. "Their chakra is off the charts!"

"Their?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Her outfit has a separate chakra pathway. I've never seen anything like it."

"Are you guys just gonna sit and gawk at me, or are we gonna fight?" asked Ryuko. Sasuke drew his sword and gripped it tightly in his hand. As Ryuko was preparing to block, Sasuke rushed forward and buried the blade into her stomach. He twisted the blade and pulled it out, spurting blood onto the floor.

"That all you got?" asked Ryuko, her Life Fibers repairing the wound. She ran at Sasuke and swung at him with her sword. Sasuke blocked it nonchalantly, then the next, then the next, then the next.

"You heal fast." said Sasuke, deflecting her slash and delivering one of his own. "I suppose it's time I go all out."

Sasuke jumped back a foot and sheathed his sword. He weaved hand signs at lightning fast speed, surrounding his hand in lightning. Senketsu activated Senketsu-Shippu and thrusted Ryuko in the air, narrowly avoiding Sasuke's Chidori. Ryuko flew higher and higher, staring at the ground and trying to make sense of Sasuke's speed. He was even faster than Sanageyama. Ryuko stopped in mid-air and felt a hot, sharp pain fly through her back. Out of her chest, just to the left of her heart, burst Sasuke's lightning charged hand. Sasuke kicked off of her back, flipping her upside down, grabbed her legs in a hug and rested his ankles on Ryuko's arms. They fell to the ground, crashing down on Ryuko's head. She lay on the ground, her butt in the air and her skirt flipped slightly, waiting for her Fibers to fix her up.

"How did you do that?" asked Ryuko, rising when she was totally healed.

"Genjutsu. The first me you saw attack was an illusion." explained Sasuke. "When you were in the sky, I flew up behind you and used my Chidori, which should have killed you. You managed to survive both a Chidori and a Falcon Drop with no injury. How did you do that?"

"It's a long story." said Ryuko. Suigetsu slammed his big, heavy sword at Ryuko's shoulder, cutting her deeply and nearly severing her arm. She jerked her way out and let her Fibers heal her up.

"You were worried about me being rusty, but you're not much better." said Senketsu. "Or do you have a strategy that involves you taking the attacks?"

"It's not like these guys are pushovers, Senketsu." said Ryuko. "You know as well as I do that Sasuke is at least as powerful as Ragyo."

"Ragyo?" asked Suigetsu. "Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"You know her?"

"Sasuke, I've heard that name before."

"So what?" asked Sasuke. "She's nobody."

"Hey, I think I've heard it, too." said Karin.

"It sounds familiar." admitted Jugo.

"Yeah, yeah! Lord Orochimaru talked about her before." said Suigetsu. "Something about her designing Akatsuki uniforms."

"How do you know Ragyo?" asked Sasuke.

"She was my mother, but…" began Ryuko.

"You know something about Akatsuki. Maybe you know where Itachi is." said Sasuke.

"Sorry, punk, but even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"Sasuke, we should try and figure out what she knows." said Suigetsu. "Try using genjutsu on her."

"Hm. Fine." grumbled Sasuke. Suddenly, Ryuko could see nothing at all. She was in a black void, devoid of any light or anything at all. She looked up, and looking down at her was a huge Sharingan, larger than the moon. Ryuko struggled to take even a single step. She felt as if her Kamui was made out of cement.

"Ryuko…" whispered Senketsu. He sounded far away. "Wake up, Ryuko!"

"Huh?" Ryuko blinked, and she was free of the void, back to the Forest with Sasuke and his team. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." said Senketsu. "You got some drool on me."

"Sorry! I'll wash you later."

"So long as you promise to iron me after."

"What is with you and irons?" asked Ryuko.

"It feels divine. You have to try it." said Senketsu, nearly squealing at the thought.

"No thanks. Somehow, a hot piece of metal pressing against my skin doesn't sound too attractive."

"Your loss."

"How did you break my genjutsu?" asked Sasuke. He didn't seem angry, just mildly intrigued. "Who are you?"

"Ryuko Matoi, and I'm the one who's going to bring you back to Tsunade." said Ryuko. "You might as well give up now. When me and Senketsu set a goal, nothing can get in our way."

"What now, Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu.

"Jugo. Kill her." ordered Sasuke. Everyone was shocked, even Jugo himself. It wasn't often that Sasuke ordered him to cut loose, and there was sure to be casualties whenever he did.

"If I must." sighed Jugo. A splattering of his skin faded into grey, covering most of the left side. His iris began to glow yellow, while his sclerae burned black as night. Jugo raised his left hand, which grew a hard, sharp blade on the wrist. Jugo lunged at Ryuko and swiped, hitting nothing but her Scissor-Blade.

"His power has increased a hundredfold." noted Senketsu calmly. "Be very careful, Ryuko."

"Yeah, I will." said Ryuko through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is smart?" asked Suigetsu uneasily. "She could be a lead on Itachi."

"I already tried to get information from her. She has none." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but when did that ever stop you? You almost died trying to get information from Deidara, even when he said he wouldn't tell you. This Matoi girl could be your best bet."

"What makes you think that?" asked Karin. "She's about as stubborn as you. How could she help us?"

"I don't know, but she has a connection to Lord Orochimaru." said Suigetsu frustratedly. "Don't you think that deserves at least a little search?"

"Wait a second…" said Ryuko, just piecing everything together. "Ragyo made uniforms for Akatsuki?"

"That's what Orochimaru said. He kept talking about her expert stitching and skill with fibers. I dunno, I'm not into fashion like he was."

"Senketsu, we have to find these Akatsuki guys." said Ryuko, just loud enough for her Kamui to hear.

"Huh? Why?" asked Senketsu, truly confused.

"Ragyo made their uniforms. For all we know, they could be COVERS."

"But if they are, shouldn't they have been destroyed by Absolute Domination?" asked Senketsu.

"Maybe, but I haven't even heard of Akatsuki." said Ryuko. "What if this is all part of Ragyo's plan? What if she put Life Fibers in these villages so that she could be revived later? We have to make sure."

"I guess you're right. But how?"

"Sasuke, you wanna kill your brother, right?" asked Ryuko. "Well, I have some experience with avenging family members, and I could be helpful."

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"I know all about these Life Fibers that are in Akatsuki uniforms. If you let me go with you, I can help destroy them, and help you defeat your brother."

"What does it matter to you?" asked Karin. "How come you suddenly want to join our team."

"Cause, Red, I have some business to finish, and apparently it continues with Akatsuki. I don't even have to ask why you're here. It's all about Sasuke, huh?" shot Ryuko, causing Karin to steam in rage. She reared her fist back and punched Suigetsu in the arm, melting his limb into water.

"Ow! What was that for?" complained Suigetsu, reforming himself.

"Listen, Sasuke, I want to work together about as much as you do." said Ryuko. "But it makes sense. I need you to find Akatsuki, and I won't stop hunting you if you don't let me come."

"I could have Jugo kill you." suggested Sasuke. Ryuko jumped and kicked Jugo in the chest, sending him backwards. He fell on his back and stumbled back to his feet, his Adam's apple a few inches away from the razor-sharp, cherry-red Scissor-Blade.

"How's that working for you?" asked Ryuko sarcastically. Sasuke looked at Ryuko with a mild amusement and intrigue. Ryuko inexplicably reminded him of someone he fought hard to forget about. They were both brash, hot-blooded, powerful, and determined to bring him back to Konohagakure.

"Ditch the forehead protector." said Sasuke, turning away. "Jugo, with me. Suigetsu, Karin, keep an eye on Matoi. Team Hebi gains another member tonight."

Sasuke and Jugo hopped away from tree to tree, leaving Ryuko with an angry Karin and a slowly melting Suigetsu. Senketsu deactivated, reverting to his normal, sailor uniform self. Ryuko reached to her head and ripped off the forehead protector, throwing it to the ground.

"I don't like headbands anyway." she said, shrinking her Scissors and stowing them in her pocket. She gazed at Suigetsu, who was struggling to keep himself together. "Does this happen often?"

"Only when Karin gets jealous." said Suigetsu. He barely finished his sentence before Karin's palm collided with the back of his head, splashing water on Ryuko and Senketsu.

"I can only hope that Karin doesn't get jealous often." said Senketsu, shaking off the moisture. "It's not good for my Fibers."

"It's okay, Senketsu." said Ryuko. "I promise, when we get home, I'll have Mrs. Mankanshoku iron you all day if you want."

"One thing at a time, Ryuko. I want you to promise to be careful with this 'Team Hebi'. I have a bad feeling about this." said Senketsu sagely. "If you lower your guard, it'll only end in catastrophe."

"What? Please! Catastrophe is my middle name!" cried Ryuko proudly.

"That's not a good thing."

"Shut it, you. I still have to get at you for calling me fat!"

"You've gained eleven pounds since I last saw you." stated Senketsu. "I can practically taste Mrs. Mankanshoku's croquettes in your blood."

"How do you even know what they taste like? Clothing can't eat!" said Ryuko angrily. She glanced over at Suigetsu and Karin, who were eyeing Ryuko uncomfortably.

"Who did Sasuke let on this team?" asked Suigetsu. Karin punched him again, splashing Senketsu with water.

"This was all your idea, idiot!" shouted Karin. "Now we have to fight alongside some schizo!"

"It occurs to me that your new squadmates don't know that I'm alive." said Senketsu, shaking off the water. "It likely appears as if you're talking to yourself. I believe that they made the assumption that you are mentally unstable."

"For the love of God." muttered Ryuko. "Okay, guys. It's a long story, and it probably won't make sense, but I promise I'm not crazy."

"Said every insane person ever alive." said Suigetsu. Ryuko sighed audibly. She was in for a long night of catastrophically strange questions. That was fine by her. After all, catastrophe was her middle name.


	4. Team Hebi's New Member

By the time Ryuko had convinced Karin and Suigetsu that she wasn't crazy, it was already deep into the night, Sasuke and Jugo still nowhere to be found. Ryuko was trying to get used to working with these strange new allies, and she was really struggling to get along with Karin. Even though Ryuko showed no feelings of distaste towards her, Karin still gave off an air of hatred. Even Senketsu could pick up on it.

"Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Ask her why she's so upset."

"Why? I don't care how much she hates me." said Ryuko. "As far as I'm concerned, the only teammates I have are you, Mako, and Satsuki. These punks are just my ride."

"You realize that we can hear you, right?" asked Suigetsu. He reached into the pockets of his cloak and withdrew a small, rectangular pouch, which he threw to Ryuko. Opening up, she reached into the pouch and poured out it's contents, countless kunai knives and shuriken. Ryuko brought them up to Senketsu, so that he could get a better look.

"Can you do something with this, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"Hm… I'm sure I can implement them into Blade Mode." answered Senketsu, noting every detail of the knives and stars. Next time he was fed blood, he would be able to create similar weapons out of his Life Fibers.

"So, Matoi." said Suigetsu. "You told us about your Kamui thing, but you haven't said anything about those swords of yours. Where'd you get them from?"

"Well, they're technically one sword." said Ryuko. "My dad made them for me, just like he made Senketsu."

"Pah." scoffed Karin. "What kind of father makes such skimpy clothes for his daughter?"

"Watch it. My dad was a great man. Can you say the same for your dad?"

"My father fought in a war, and he saved my village!" shouted Karin angrily. "What about your dad? What has he done?"

"He created me and Senketsu, and we stopped Ragyo from wrapping the entire world in Life Fibers." bragged Ryuko. "My dad basically saved the world!"

"Just what I needed." muttered Suigetsu. "As if Karin wasn't bad enough, now she has to compete with you, Matoi. Can't you two just share Sasuke or something?"

Karin kicked Suigetsu hard in the stomach, while Ryuko brought her elbow down on his neck. The combined force of their blows melted Suigetsu completely into a puddle of water, dousing Senketsu for the third time.

"Idiot! I'm not interested in a punk like Sasuke!" said Ryuko.

"Yeah, right." said Suigetsu the puddle. "You and Karin could start a club. The I'm Totally Not Interested In Sasuke Club."

"I have a girlfriend, moron. I want nothing to do with Sasuke."

"Wait, really?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, it sounds weird to me, too." admitted Ryuko. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"Ryuko, please refrain from abusing Suigetsu." begged Senketsu. "I'm starting to get soggy."

"Sorry, Senketsu." apologized Ryuko.

"That's so weird." said Karin. "I've never seen anything like it." Suigetsu pulled himself together, reforming into his tall, wiry self.

"You're right. Clothing that talks?" said Suigetsu. "Sign Karin up." Karin swung her foot with all her might into Suigetsu's gut, once again splashing water all over Ryuko and Senketsu.

"I'm weird? That's coming from the guy who's made out of water?" asked Ryuko. "If you ask me, _this_ place is weird. Satsuki never told me about all of this."

"Say, where do you think Sasuke and Jugo got to?" asked Suigetsu. "They've been gone for hours."

"I think they went to check the area." said Karin. "It shouldn't have taken them this long, though."

"Don't you think we should go after him?" asked Ryuko. "He could be in trouble."

"Not likely. Besides, even if he was, he told us to stay here." said Suigetsu. "If Sasuke tells you to stay back, then stay back. He's afraid that we'll run into Itachi and he won't be the one to kill him."

"Have you guys tried talking him out of it? Revenge is more trouble than it's worth. I almost had my friends killed trying to avenge my dad."

"Are you suggesting that we try to talk sense into Sasuke?" said Suigetsu. "As if. Sasuke is stubborn. Once he sets his sights on something, there's no swaying him."

"That's too bad for you, Karin." said Ryuko. "He's not likely to suddenly fall for you, is he?"

"Don't start, now. We have enough friendly fire with Jugo's Impulses."

"Fine." grumbled Karin. "I'll keep peace with Matoi. Since we're going to be depending on each other, I guess it's smart to at least try to be friends."

"What? That's not what you said when I tried to make friends with you!" complained Suigetsu.

"That's because I find your chakra repulsive. Matoi's chakra is much nicer than yours." said Karin. "It's warmer. Her outfit's, too."

"He has a name, you know." said Ryuko. "His name is Senketsu."

"Fine, whatever, Senketsu." Ryuko looked at Karin with a small snarl, Karin's disrespect towards Ryuko's friend getting to her. Senketsu could taste the salty anger rising in Ryuko's blood.

"Ryuko, you have to calm down." said Senketsu. "Most of your mistakes are made because of your anger. I appreciate the fact that you care for me, but it really is not a big deal. I'm worried for your health. All that anger can't be good for you."

"You're right, sorry." muttered Ryuko. She sighed and fell onto her back, closing her eyes and preparing for sleep.

"What are you doing?" asked Suigetsu.

"Catching some Zs. Or do you ninja guys not sleep?"

"We can't set up camp here!" said Karin. "We're right outside Konoha! Any old chunin could wander over to us and grab us while we're asleep. We have to move somewhere safer."

"Then let's get moving." said Ryuko.

"We have to wait for Sasuke." complained Suigetsu. "You're not the only sleepy one. If only Sasuke would-. Talk of the devil…"

Ryuko opened her eyes, Sasuke and Jugo standing over her. Jugo's skin had returned to normal, and he seemed much more at ease. He reached down and helped Ryuko back to her feet, bowing slightly.

"Sorry about earlier." apologized Jugo. "I hope this doesn't affect how you think of me. I'm not normally like that."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't actually do much to me." said Ryuko. "It's cool."

"So, you're still here, Matoi?" said Sasuke. "I'm surprised you didn't bail out."

"That's not my style. When I start something, I finish it."

"Hey, Sasuke. Can we get moving?" asked Suigetsu. "We all could use some sleep, plus we still have a bunch of Itachi's possible locations left to search."

"Alright. Follow me." said Sasuke. He leapt forward, hopping through the trees and leaving his team behind. Jugo followed closely, then Karin, Suigetsu staying back with Ryuko.

"Try to keep up, Matoi." he said with a grin before jumping to join his friends.

"Me? Keep up?" said Ryuko. "Not a problem, right Senketsu?"

"Not at all." replied Senketsu. Together, Ryuko and Senketsu activated Senketsu-Shippu, and they soared through the air, breezing past Team Hebi. Smirking, Ryuko doubled back, looping around the team as they hopped from tree to tree.

"You might want to ditch the pink glitter, Matoi." said Suigetsu. "I don't know if you understand what ninja are, but we're supposed to be silent and invisible."

Ryuko deactivated Senketsu-Shippu, dropping next to Suigetsu. It took a little practice, but Ryuko was eventually able to jump from tree to tree just like a shinobi. After ninja-jumping for an hour or so, Sasuke decided they were far enough away from Konohagakure, and they set up camp. They stopped at a bay by a small lake with lots of brush and fallen branches. After Sasuke had lit a campfire, Suigetsu hopped into the lake and melted, grabbing fish out of the water with his own, liquid body. After Team Hebi had eaten their fill, they settled down for sleep, all except Senketsu.

"Ryuko." he whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure of what?" yawned Ryuko.

"Your decision to join Sasuke Uchiha. You gave your word to Lady Tsunade that you would return him to Konohagakure, did you not?"

"I did, but…" reasoned Ryuko.

"Are you one to go back on your word?" asked Senketsu.

"You know I'm not. I say what I mean and mean what I say."

"Well, then, you must've lost yourself. Our main focus should be defeating Sasuke and returning him to Konoha." argued Senketsu. "You swore that you would complete this task, already more than you should've done, but now you're going back on your word? Not like you at all."

"Listen, Senketsu, I don't need you to tell me that I've lost my way." said Ryuko. "I know that I'm technically going back on my word, but I have to. These Akatsuki guys have Life Fibers, from Ragyo. I can't just let that happen. As soon as we're done, I'll honor my word."

"If you don't shut up, I will run my blade through you." said Sasuke. "Go to sleep, Matoi."

"I will support you no matter what you do, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Regardless of which path you take, I will be there to aid you. I just needed to make sure that you understood that there was another path."

"Which is?" whispered Ryuko, closing her eyes.

"We could always return to Hounnoji." suggested Senketsu. "You could slip away when they are asleep. It's not your style, but I would look the other way, just this once."

Ryuko ignored Senketsu, or, at least, she made it appear as if she was. In reality, she was heavily pondering what her Kamui said. He was correct in pointing out her out-of-character behavior. The more Ryuko thought of the situation, the gultier she felt. She as good as betrayed Tsunade and Kakashi, as well as all of Konohagakure and the knucklehead that Tsunade spoke of. She started as an ally of the Leaf, but somehow had become an S-rank criminal.

"Good night, Senketsu." muttered Ryuko. Sleep took Ryuko almost immediately, but Senketsu couldn't sleep at all. Not only was it because he was an article of clothing, but he was extremely nervous.

"Ryuko…" whispered Senketsu in worry. "Be careful."

* * *

Karin jolted awake at the sudden shock wave of familiar, sinister chakra. The sun was just breaking the horizon, the shining twilight coming to an end. Karin debated waking Sasuke and warning him of her startling revelation. She thought that she must've been mistaken, because it was impossible. Finally, she gave into her worry and shook Sasuke awake. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up, immediately awake and ready to go.

"Why did you wake me?" asked Sasuke.

"S-sorry, Sasuke. I just thought you should know… Someone is coming." said Karin nervously. "Someone powerful, someone that you've fought before."

"So what? We'll deal with it later."

"He's coming, Sasuke, and I don't know how. Everyone's chakra is unique, and I never forget someone's chakra, so it's really him!"

"Who?" said Sasuke solemnly. His patience with Karin was thinning.

"Deidara. The freak with the clay. He's back." said Karin. "I don't know how, but it has to be him."

Sasuke stood silent, formulating a plan. Assuming that Deidara was somehow still alive, and assuming that he was actually there, and assuming that he was after Sasuke, that would mean that he had some sort of assurance that he could defeat Sasuke. The last time they battled, Sasuke fought him to a draw.

"Are you sure that it's him?" asked Sasuke. Karin nodded, then shook the others awake. Jugo and Suigetsu jumped to their feet immediately, while Ryuko continued snoring into the grass. Senketsu vibrated his Fibers violently, shaking Ryuko awake violently.

"Geez! Why is everyone up so early?" yawned Ryuko. A huge wave of power ran through Ryuko, stronger than Ragyo, stronger than even Sasuke, jolting her awake completely. "Someone's coming."

"You three, take Matoi back." ordered Sasuke. "I'll stay here and deal with Deidara."

"Sasuke, are you nuts?!" shouted Suigetsu. "Did you already forget how close he came to killing you?"

"Not this time. I know him better now, and I can beat him if you four are out of the way. Fall back."

"Sasuke…" whispered Karin. She bowed her head in defeat, knowing better than to argue with Sasuke. She leapt back into the trees, followed by Jugo, and finally Suigetsu. Ryuko got to her feet. She drew her Scissor-Blades and extended them to full size, preparing for the fight.

"Beat it, Matoi." said Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. "You'll just get in the way."

"I'll get in the way of you and death." answered Ryuko. "Don't even bother trying to get rid of me. I'm here to stay."

"We are about to fight Deidara of Akatsuki. Do you really think you have a chance? I fought him once before and he nearly killed me."

"Well, you didn't have me and Senketsu last time. You ready, Senketsu?"

"Yes, Ryuko. Be careful." warned Senketsu. "This power is more than anything we've ever encountered before."

"Right." said Ryuko. She swiped the blade in her wrist, spilling her own blood into Senketsu and activating him for combat. "Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui-Senketsu!"

"Here he comes." said Sasuke, drawing his sword. Out of the trees stepped a tall man with a big head of blonde hair, his bang covering his left eye. He was dressed in a long, dark cloak decorated with multiple red clouds, pulsating with light. On his forehead was a forehead protector, two boulders etched into the face of the steel plate, with a horizontal slash cutting through them.

"Uchiha Sasuke is still alive, hm?" said Deidara with a smirk. "I'm glad, really. It gives you another chance to appreciate my art."

"Who's this weirdo?" asked Ryuko.

"Deidara. He and I have a score to settle." said Sasuke. "Stay back for now, Matoi. Do not interfere just yet."

"Hey, Sasuke, did my partner make it out?" asked Deidara. "My C0 should've killed you and Tobi. If you survived, he might've, too."

Sasuke charged his right arm (and the sword in it) with lightning. Deidara extended his arms and showed Sasuke and Ryuko his palms. A toothed, tongued mouth adorned each palm, and they licked around the surface of Deidara's hands.

"What a freak." muttered Ryuko.

"Ryuko, his cloak is akin to Satsuki's Goku Uniforms." said Senketsu. "It is composed of fifty percent Life Fibers. Be very careful."

"Fifty percent! How is that possible? Only Me and Satsuki can handle anything higher than thirty percent!"

"Hm? This girl knows about Lady Ragyo's Life Fibers?" asked Deidara, reaching into his cloak. When he withdrew them, the mouths on his hands were chewing some white clay.

"Watch it, Matoi." said Sasuke. "That clay is dangerous."

"I've heard enough talk, hm? Time to showcase my new art!" Deidara flicked his hands forward, sending red clay snakes onto the floor. They slithered toward Ryuko and Sasuke, stopping about a foot away, where they grew in length and width to the size of a fallen tree.

"Katsu!" exclaimed Deidara.

The snakes exploded with a resounding boom, sending Ryuko flying back into a tree, smashing her back against it painfully. She got back to her feet gingerly, dusting herself off. Sasuke stood just to her left, completely unharmed.

"How'd you dodge that?" asked Ryuko.

"I knew what to look for." answered Sasuke. Deidara used his hands to chew up a small, red bird of clay, then threw it forward for it to expand. When it was large enough, he jumped atop it's head and took off into the air, laughing all the while.

"Time for our rematch, Sasuke!" laughed Deidara.

"Senketsu-Shippu!" exclaimed Ryuko, activating her flying Gale Mode. Burning orange marks grew on Sasuke's body, and he felt his body changing. His skin greyed, and his hair grew brighter and lengthened considerably. He removed his shirt to allow the two palm-like wings to unfurl. When the black star appeared over his nose, he flapped hard and rose into the air, followed by Ryuko. The three hovered in mid-air, Sasuke and Senketsu analyzing Deidara in any way they could.

"This really _is_ going to be a blast!" laughed Deidara, diggin in his pockets for more clay. He chewed up some songbirds, and clenched them in his hand.

"He's a long-range fighter." said Sasuke. Suddenly, the birds flew from Deidara's hand, rocketing at Sasuke's eyes.

"Katsu!"


	5. Katsu!

Ryuko and Sasuke rose from the ground and rocketed back into the air, only shaken up by Deidara's exploding birds. Black lightning shrouded Sasuke's hand, running up to his elbow. He extended it forward and fired three straight beams at Deidara's chest. The lightning surrounded his cloak, crackling, before flying right back at Sasuke, who blocked it with his blade.

"What comes around goes around!" laughed Deidara. The mouths on his hands were stocked with clay, chewing it into his next work of art.

"What do we do, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"I'm not sure yet." answered her Kamui. "I don't have enough to go on. Do what you always do until I can devise a strategy."

"Do what I always do?" pondered Ryuko. She shrugged her shoulders, put Gale Mode into full-throttle, and rushed at Deidara, swinging her Scissor-Blades wildly. Deidara jumped high into the air, far over Ryuko, and released dozens of tiny, red spiders onto her back.

"Katsu!" he exclaimed, watching the spiders explode and send Ryuko crashing into the ground painfully.

"We can't even get close to this freak!" said Ryuko, joining Sasuke in the air.

"He's weak to Lightning Release, but my Chidori won't touch him." said Sasuke. "It's his cloak. It's giving off a totally different color of chakra than his."

"Hey, do that weird eye thingy." suggested Ryuko. "The thing that made me fall asleep."

"It's no good. His left eye can combat my Sharingan genjutsu. Can you make anything of his new clay? It wasn't so powerful last time we battled."

"It's amped up on LIfe Fibers. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some Life Fibers in his body." said Ryuko.

"All this talking!" complained Deidara. "Come on! Let me show you the extent of my art!"

"What is with you and art?!" shouted Ryuko frustratedly.

"Art is a blast!"

Five spiders grew on Ryuko's back, wrapping themselves around her. Their many legs tied down her arms and her legs, as well as covering her eyes and ears. Ryuko struggled blindly to escape, stumbling in the air as her Senketsu-Shippu began to fail.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara. Instead of an explosion, Ryuko felt a sharp, hot blade strike through her midsection, hot, powerful electricity shocking through her body. As she jerked and spasmed, the spiders released her, allowing Ryuko to fall to the ground, sliding off of Sasuke's blade. She jerked on the ground one last time before her Fibers patched the wound.

"What the hell?!" she shouted. "Sasuke!"

"Back in the air, Matoi." said Sasuke, calmly wiping Ryuko's blood from his sword. "It seems my Lightning Release isn't completely useless. It just needs more chakra than usual."

"Ryuko, I would suggest staying on the ground." said Senketsu. "Keeping up Gale Style is becoming difficult, especially in your state."

"What do you mean, 'in my state'?" asked Ryuko.

"Your blood. There's something wrong with it. It tastes… wrong."

"How can my blood taste wrong? What does that even mean?" said Ryuko angrily. "My blood is my blood, so how can my blood taste wrong."

"It tastes… sour. I think that's the best way to explain it." said Senketsu. "We'll get to the bottom of it later. For now, focus on your opponent."

"Who are you talking to, hm?" asked Deidara. "Is that one of those Kamui that Lady Ragyo told me about? I thought it'd be more of a challenge than this. Then again, I should've known it'd be easy. It looks so stupid!"

"Hey! If it looks stupid, but gets the job done, then it ain't stupid!" shouted Ryuko. "And Senketsu is not stupid!"

"Thanks for the after-thought." muttered Senketsu sarcastically.

"What did you come here for?" asked Sasuke.

"I need to redeem my art! Not even my ultimate masterpiece can kill one of the Uchiha boys!" shouted Deidara. "It's time you and your asshole brother finally acknowledge my art!"

"Wait! You both want to kill Itachi?" asked Ryuko. "Why don't you work together?"

"_I_ have to kill Itachi." said Sasuke. "Nobody else."

"And I couldn't kill Itachi like that." admitted Deidara. "Even after I kill Sasuke, I have to wait until Akatsuki's mission is complete. I have an obligation to my group, and I won't desert them so easily."

"Come on, Senketsu." said Ryuko. "Back in the air."

"Ugh! The taste got stronger." complained Senketsu. "I've never tasted this in your blood before. I can barely keep Synchronization together."

Sasuke dropped down to the ground next to Ryuko, preparing to fight by her side. Deidara followed, hopping off of his bird and chewing more clay in his hands. Sasuke shot Ryuko a sideways glance and nudged his head ever so slightly to the left. Ryuko barely noticed it, but Senketsu got the message nice and clear.

"When Sasuke gives the signal, rush Deidara on the left side." said Senketsu. Ryuko nodded, trusting her Kamui completely. She watched in anticipation, waiting for Sasuke to do something. Suddenly, Sasuke weaved a few hand signs, releasing Seals faster than the eye could detect.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled a huge orb of flame, burning everything in front of them. Ryuko took that as the signal and darted to the left, Sasuke to the right. She ran to the side of the great fireball just as Deidara hopped back to avoid it. Finally, Ryuko understood the plan. She changed her angle, instead running right at Deidara, with Sasuke mirroring her on the other side. Together, Ryuko and Sasuke stabbed Deidara through the stomach with their swords, splattering blood up to the their elbows. As the fire behind them settled, so did the smirk on Deidara's face. He looked down at the blades impaling him and began to shudder.

"We did it!" said Ryuko in excitement. Then, Deidara made the reason for his shaking apparent. His giggle rose to a chuckle, then a full-on, manic guffaw. The blood that soaked Ryuko's and sasuke's hands suddenly became solid threads of red clay, attaching to Deidara. His body had become hard, red clay, his features vague and undetailed.

"A dummy?" asked Ryuko, struggling to escape.

"With micro explosives burying themselves in our bodies." said Sasuke. "Do you trust me, Matoi?"

"Not really."

Lightning surrounded Sasuke's free hand, his chakra bouncing around him. He took his Chidori and jammed it against his own chest, spiking his own body and Ryuko's with lightning.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara's voice, calling from nowhere. The clay clone exploded, throwing Ryuko and Sasuke back to where they started. As Sasuke hit the ground with a thud, his skin and hair returned to normal, and his wings curled back into his back. It took a lot of chakra and concentration to keep up his Cursed Seal of Heaven, and both of those things were a rarity when being electrocuted or blown away.

"You used the same trick twice." taunted Sasuke, rising back to his feet. "That was just a weaker version of your C4. I never thought you'd show off the same piece of art more than once."

"You wanna see something new, hm?" asked Deidara, bursting up from the ground using his Earth Release jutsu. "I have some new art for you!"

Deidara rushed at Ryuko and grabbed her in a tight bear-hug. The hands on his mouth slowly started spitting red clay onto Senketsu, covering all of his and Ryuko's back. When there was a thin layer completely covering Ryuko, he released her. Ryuko felt a tugging on her back, and slowly felt the skin begin to tear from her back. Sasuke stabbed her with his Chidori once more, halting Deidara's new explosives.

"He was attempting to implode you, rather than explode you." said Senketsu. "I worry that you will not be able to regenerate from such an injury."

"Got anything yet, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko, her wounds healing slowly.

"I have a plan, but it is a bit of a gamble."

"Let me hear it, then!"

"You need to cut his hair." said Senketsu simply.

"What?! We're trying to beat him, not give him a makeover!" exclaimed Ryuko.

"Trust me. If you can cut his bang, then we can start the plan." insisted Senketsu.

"And if your plan doesn't work?"

"You and Sasuke will likely be killed."

"And what are the chances of your plan not working?" asked Ryuko uneasily.

"Very high." said Senketsu. "I told you it was a gamble. Do you trust me, Ryuko?"

"Of course. Let's get it done, then."

"One other thing. You'll have to tell Sasuke to use his Sharingan genjutsu." added Senketsu. "Not now, or else Deidara may catch on. As soon as it's time, tell him to activate it."

"Right. This plan is insane." said Ryuko with a smirk. "I like it."

"I never got a chance to ask." said Deidara. "How do you know Lady Ragyo? She told me that there were two others to have a Kamui, but that was it."

"I'm her daughter."

"Satsuki?"

"No. Her _other _daughter." said Ryuko through gritted teeth. "_And_, on top of being the daughter of an extremely powerful woman, I am also the one who did her in! What do you have to say to that, freak?"

"You killed Lady Ragyo? Really?" asked Deidara.

"Well, she technically killed herself, but I beat her first."

"Wow. That's cheating. You can't commit suicide after losing. That's just being a sore loser."

"That's exactly what you did." said Sasuke. "I had you beaten, and then you blew yourself up."

"No, you had me at a stalemate, and I blew myself up." corrected Deidara. "That's a big distinction, hm?"

"How did you survive blowing yourself up?" asked Ryuko, stalling for time to figure something out.

"Lady Ragyo used her Life Fibers to save me before my explosion ended." explained Deidara. "That's why I have this Life Fiber Cloak, and these cool arms." Deidara gripped his right arm in his left hand and pulled, revealing the multi-colored fibers connecting the forearm to the elbow. Deidara pushed it onto his stump as his arm was sewn back together.

"So, you're like me?" asked Ryuko. "A Life Fiber/human hybrid?"

"Nah, but I still have some of the same abilities as you. Mostly heightened speed and strength."

The skirt of Senketsu grew and surrounded Ryuko's legs once more, his eyes growing to long wings. This time, razor sharp spikes grew all over Senketsu's edges, making him into a flying, spiked jet.

"Senjin-Shippu!" cried Ryuko and Senketsu. They rocketed forward at Deidara, almost too fast for him to react. Deidara leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack. Ryuko looped around, over Deidara and shot back to the ground head-first. As Deidara's feet hit the ground, Senketsu launched spikes, kunai, and shuriken from his body, sending sharp, bladed weapons in all directions. One well-launched shuriken sliced Deidara's hair, dropping his blonde bang to the ground and revealing his left eye.

"Sasuke!" shouted Ryuko, flipping over to her feet. "Senketsu has a plan! Use your genjutsu-thing!"

"It won't work." said Sasuke.

"Just do it!"

Ryuko felt weakness over take her, as if her energy was being sapped right from her Life Fibers. She fell to her knees, head spinning and stars dancing in her eyes. Her skin began to lose color, most of her blood being sucked out of her and into Senketsu, who was starting to swell from the sheer amount of blood.

"Katsu!" shouted Senketsu. He burst at his seams, sending blood flying in all directions. The warm, red liquid splattered into Deidara's eyes, burning and blinding him.

"Now Sasuke!" shouted Ryuko, falling to the ground completely. As soon as Deidara wiped his eyes, he was gazing into Sasuke's Sharingan, the genjutsu sending Deidara into an all black void with a single, Sharingan moon hanging in the sky. He fell onto his stomach, unable to move.

"Senketsu? You okay?" asked Ryuko. Her shredded Kamui pulled himself together with much work from his Life Fibers. The burst, luckily, didn't fully sever any of them, making his recovery much easier.

"I should be the one worried about you." said Senketsu. "I apologize for the lack of warning. If you were prepared, I might not have gotten enough blood."

"Get up, Matoi." said Sasuke, throwing her over his shoulder. He reactivated his Cursed Seal of Heaven and flapped into the air. Still under Sasuke's genjutsu, Deidara rose to his feet and removed his cloak and shirt, revealing a big, stitched wound. He slowly ripped out the thread, opening a huge, wild maw in Deidara's chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuko weakly.

"Getting rid of Deidara for good." answered Sasuke. Deidara reached into a pouch on his waist and retrieved a huge glob of clay, feeding it to his chest-mouth. Sasuke flew away in hurry, heading out of the blast range. After their last battle, Sasuke knew his squad would be smart enough to fall back outside of C0's range. If they weren't, Sasuke had no use of shinobi so incompetent. Sure enough, he ran into Team Hebi fifteen kilometers away from where they battled, a while outside of the ten kilometer range of Deidara's ultimate art.

"What happened out there?" asked Suigetsu.

"Matoi and her outfit helped blind his eye." said Sasuke. "Then, I used my genjutsu to make him to use his C0."

"Why didn't it blow yet?" asked Karin. "I can barely see his chakra."

"It will go off as soon as I deactivate my Sharingan." The red tomoe on Sasuke's eyes receded, and there was a huge, ground shaking, earth-scaring explosion from behind them, taking the shape of a bright, white star.

"Deidara was right." said Sasuke. "Art is a blast." He fell to the ground in exhaustion, most of his chakra used up.

"Karin, you better start healing Sasuke and Matoi." said Jugo. "I don't think we'll be doing much else today."

"I'm still trying to grasp the fact that Sasuke has a sense of humor." snickered Suigetsu. Karin smacked him on the back of the head, splashing cold water onto Ryuko and Senketsu.

"Idiot! Sasuke can be funny if he wants to!" shouted Karin.

"Hey! If you splash water on Senketsu again, I'm gonna make you pay!" shouted Ryuko.

"Yeah, right. Have you looked at yourself? You're a total catastrophe."

"Catastrophe is my middle name." laughed Ryuko. "And if you think I look bad, you should see the other guy."


	6. Paradoxes

When Sasuke awoke, the moon was just starting to descend the black sky, and his team was still asleep. He rose from his spot on the ground, stretching out as he did. Sasuke brought two fingers on each hand against each other, forming a cross and kneading his chakra around his body.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." muttered Sasuke.

_POOMF!_

There was a puff of smoke, and a perfect copy of Sasuke Uchiha stepped from it, exactly the same as the original in every way. The Sasuke-clone dropped back to the ground as the real Sasuke activated his Cursed Seal. When his wings were fully formed, Sasuke flapped high above the treetops and he used his Sharingan to gaze through the forest surrounding them. He caught sight of a faint trail of chakra, coming from Deidara's blast zone. Sasuke smirked slightly and flew towards the growing source of powerful chakra. After twenty or so minutes of flying, Sasuke arrived at the large, steaming crater that was left from Deidara's C0.

"Some 'Ultimate Art' that was." muttered Sasuke. He hovered in the air, scanning around for what took him out of bed in the first place. Finally, he caught sight of Deidara's long, black, Akatsuki cloak. It was giving off an incredibly powerful chakra, strong enough to grab Sasuke's attention. It was chakra that reminded him of Naruto's Kyuubi, the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Sasuke dropped down into the crater and retrieved the cloak, inspecting it under the powerful, detail-attentive Sharingan.

"This could be helpful." said Sasuke. He bit on his thumb forcefully, breaking skin and trickling blood for his Summoning.

_POOMF!_

After a few lightning-fast hand signs, his Summoning Jutsu was complete, a long, white snake bursting from the smoke. This was one of the smaller snakes Sasuke had acquired from Orochimaru. As it was a smaller breed, it was also far easier to control than a larger one, such as Orochimaru's familiar. The White Snake himself had difficulties controlling Manda, and part of Sasuke was glad that he was dead. He was much more content dealing with this small Summon.

"How may I s-s-serve you, master?" hissed the snake.

"I need you to hold this for me." said Sasuke, offering him the cloak. "Figure out what you can from it, and be sure you have it when I summon you back."

The snake nodded in agreement, and began his work. His mouth opened wide, twice as wide as his head is large, and swallowed the cloak whole. The snake held Deidara's cloak in his stomach and puffed away in a cloud of smoke, returning to his home of Ryuchi Cave. Just as Sasuke was about to return to his team, he heard a rustling behind him, as the overwhelming feeling of powerful, familiar chakra. Sasuke turned and was face to face with his worst enemy. Donning a black Akatsuki cloak, with pulsating clouds like Deidara's, was the tall, fair-skinned, handsome, talented, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, with his Konohagakure forehead protector slashed across the center. Itachi's deep, menacing glare would've made others recoil in fear, but only set fire in Sasuke's chest.

"Itachi." said Sasuke.

"Hello, little brother." answered Itachi. "I take it that you're going to attempt to kill me again. Am I correct?"

"Not attempt. I will succeed."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a sort of apathy and nonchalance, a condescending gaze that always infuriated Sasuke. Sasuke deactivated his Cursed Seal, determined to defeat his brother on his own merit, without the aid of Orochimaru's special jutsu.

"You are not ready." said Itachi. His skin began to bubble and burst, and he exploded into a murder of crows, which flew away from the crater in the same direction Itachi had come. Sasuke's face fell into an angry grimace as he pursued his brother. A part of his mind was spared for his team, but they were a low priority to him. All that mattered was his revenge.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke. He was met back with a sound that he'd never heard Itachi make before. As Sasuke bellowed in rage, Itachi giggled childishly, as if they were playing some sort of game.

"You have to catch me first!" said Itachi's crows. Every now and then, a crow would swoop in and nip at Sasuke's arms and legs, serving as nothing more than distractions to the avenger of the Uchiha.

"My mission is almost complete." said Sasuke.

* * *

Ryuko awoke at the break of dawn, just as surprised by that fact as her Kamui. Ryuko never woke up early. In fact, the only person Ryuko knew who enjoyed sleep more than herself was Mako, who has shown that she was capable of falling asleep while standing, eating, and even in the middle of her own sentences.

"What has you awake so early, Ryuko?" asked Senketsu.

"Huh? I dunno." yawned Ryuko, running her hand through her messy black hair. "Geez. My hair probably looks awful. And I could use a shower."

"I can attest to that. Your teeth could use a cleaning, as well." noted Senketsu. "And maybe you should stop eating so many lemons. The acidity is wearing down your enamel."

"If you're not attached to my mouth, how do you know what's going on with my teeth?" asked Ryuko, ignoring Senketsu's mild teasing. "Do you tell by my Fibers or something?"

"No."

"Then how do you know I need to brush my teeth so badly?"

"I can smell your breath from here." said Senketsu.

"I'm going to shred you!" exclaimed Ryuko angrily. "No, even worse! I'll give you to Tsumugu, tell him to shoot you with that Life Fiber bullet-thing! Or maybe I should give you to Mako!"  
"No! Please! Anyone but Mako!"

"Damnit, Matoi." muttered Suigetsu. "We're trying to sleep here."

"Oh, sorry." said Ryuko. She reached to the ground and snatched a large stone. Carefully aiming, she launched it at the back of Suigetsu's head, melting him into a pool of water. He reformed and muttered something about getting her later before rolling over and falling back into his deep sleep.

"I've discovered why your blood tastes so odd." said Senketsu.

"What?! You could've mentioned earlier!" whispered Ryuko.

"I only realized recently. Your blood doesn't taste right because you're not right. You're not the Ryuko I've become accustomed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you went against your word to Lady Tsunade, you changed." explained Senketsu. "Since our first meeting, you've always been a man, or lady, of your word. By going against who you are, you've weakened our Synchronization."

"How much weaker is it now?" asked Ryuko.

"I can't know for sure, but I can guess that our stamina will be heavily reduced, as we noticed in our last fight. We couldn't keep Gale Mode up for too long."

"But you learned a whole new attack. How can that happen if we're not Synchronized?"

"Senketsu-Katsu was a very simple and crude attack." said Senketsu. "Any old Two Star uniform could have done that. But, we should limit the use of Blade Mode and Gale Mode, if possible. It could eventually drain you of all of your blood, something that you're Life Fibers cannot combat."

"So, what? Are we supposed to sit back and let these jokers fight for us?" asked Ryuko.

"I heard that." muttered Suigetsu.

"Of course not. I'm just suggesting that we take it easy." said Senketsu. "And, if possible, return to Hounnoji soon."

"Sorry, Senketsu, but we can't go back anytime soon." sighed Ryuko. "That Deidara freak knew all about Ragyo, and he used Life Fibers really well. We have to put an end to this, before it gets rolling."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go to Satsuki, and request her assistance? Or Mr. Mikisugi and Nudist Beach? You don't have to do this alone."

"Last time I checked, I'm not alone. I've got you with me, don't I?" said Ryuko, bouncing around restlessly. "And these Team Hebi jokers could be worse."

"Everyone up." said Sasuke. He rose to his feet, startling the rest of his team. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu shuffled to their feet drowsily, while Ryuko stood at her spot on the floor.

"Morning, Sasuke." said Ryuko.

"Get up, Matoi. We're going." said Sasuke.

"Where are we headed?" asked Suigetsu. "Do you have a plan or something?"

"We're bringing Matoi back to Konoha."

If Team Hebi was surprised, then Ryuko was blown away. She couldn't fathom the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. All she knew for certain is that she was angry. Very, very angry.

"What?!" exclaimed Ryuko, jumping to her feet in outrage. "You can't just drop me off there! I'm part of this team now!"

"There is no team. And there is no you." said Sasuke. "You're more trouble than you're worth. Be thankful that I'm not killing you. Beat it, Matoi."

"No. I ain't going anywhere!" shouted Ryuko defiantly. She dug in her pocket for her Scissor-Blades, finding nothing at all. Sasuke twirled the set of red scissors around his finger for a second before stowing them away.

"Ryuko, perhaps it's for the best that you leave." suggested Senketsu. "Sasuke seems capable. I'm sure you can trust Akatsuki to him, regardless of your personal qualms."

"He has my Scissors." said Ryuko simply. Sasuke flung a kunai with all his might, burying it in Ryuko's stomach. She grunted in pain and removed the knife, squeezing the blade with her bare hands.

"Is this how you treat your teammates?" asked Ryuko, ignoring the blood trickling from her hand. "They disagree with you and you try to kill them? Do you treat Karin and Suigetsu and Jugo like this? We're supposed to be your friends!"

"You're not my friend." said Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. "I don't have friends. My squad members are required teammates, and you're lacking the 'required' part, Matoi."

"I haven't been with you for very long, but I've been here long enough to tell that you got yourself a group of people who will protect you to the end." said Ryuko, squeezing the kunai even tighter. The blood pouring from her hand splattered on Senketsu, feeding him. "And if you're too dumb to see that or care, then you don't deserve friends at all."

"I don't need friends. Friends are arbitrary." said Sasuke calmly. "They hold you back and make you act foolishly. Just look at yourself if you need an example. You're squeezing a sharp kunai with your bare hands, on account of some misplaced, childish, unnecessary righteous anger. There are two types of people in the world. Ones who can see the truth, and ones who still depend on others. All you do when you have friends is break promises, and end up getting yourself killed."

"But your friends are the ones who have your back when the going gets tough!" shouted Ryuko angrily. Senketsu drank Ryuko's blood, gorging himself on the warm red pouring from Ryuko's hand. Her Life Fibers healed her wound, and they were reopened instantly by the sharp blade still being pressed into her hand.

"Where are your friends now, then?" asked Sasuke. "If they're always there for you when you need them, why are you alone now? Where's that Mako girl you kept babbling about in your sleep?"

Just as the kunai snapped, so did Ryuko. Senketsu exploded into Life Fiber Synchronize, and Ryuko ran at Sasuke haphazardly. She swung her fists at the Uchiha boy over and over again, him dodging each and every hit. It was impossible to swing faster than the Sharingan could see, but Ryuko was coming close.

"Matoi!" shouted Suigetsu. Before he could take more than a step, Senketsu switched to Blade Mode, fired four kunai off of his back, and returned to normal. The kunai stabbed through Suigetsu's shirt, pinning him to a tree.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had changed his approach to the unforeseen battle. He pushed forward, swinging his fists and feet at Ryuko. She took each of the hits proudly, barely flinching. Senketsu helped in any way he could, sending out kunai and shuriken using Blade Mode. It was futile, of course, as Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to dodge each of them and return to his onslaught.

"Do you see now, Matoi?" said Sasuke, running Ryuko through with his Chidori. "Your friends make you weak."

"No. My friends are what make me strong!" bellowed Ryuko. She dropped to a crouch and threw herself up into the air, soaring over Sasuke's head. As she hit the ground, her Kamui transformed into Senketsu-Senjin, sharp spikes and knives adorning Senketsu's every edge. Three sharp, claw-like blades grew from Ryuko's gloves, which she swung at Sasuke angrily. Even from behind, Sasuke was able to deflect and dodge her attacks.

"Then you must not have very many friends, if this is strong for you." taunted Sasuke. Ryuko dug her heels into the ground and pushed forward, moving faster than lightning, so fast even the all-seeing Sharingan couldn't detect it. She shoved her bladed shoulder into Sasuke's gut, spewing blood onto the floor.

_POOMF!_

Sasuke burst into a cloud of white smoke, scaring Ryuko right out of her Life Fiber Synchronize. She looked to Suigetsu, then Jugo, then finally Karin. Ryuko's face changed from one of fury, to one of confusion, to one of shock, and lastly, one of regret.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, bowing in the direction of Team Hebi. "I didn't know he'd explode! Is that a thing you ninja do? Do you just explode if you get hit hard enough?"

"It was a shadow clone, idiot." said Karin, closing her eyes. "Sasuke is a couple kilometers away. Jugo, would you mind taking lead?"

"Why me?" asked Jugo.

"You're strongest, and you'll be better at pinpointing Sasuke's chakra."

Jugo nodded and leapt forward into the trees, heading in the direction of Deidara's crater. Ryuko and the rest of Team Hebi followed close behind. Ryuko was very conflicted with following them. On one hand, she had a job to do. On the other hand, she had a different job to do. She had three options, and she wasn't very fond of any of them. She could betray Team Hebi and return Sasuke to Konohagakure, or she could continue on with them to defeat Itachi. Lastly, she could just go home, and forget all about the shinobi world.

"Senketsu." whispered Ryuko, quietly enough so that only he could hear. "As soon as we can, we're leaving. We're gonna go to Tsunade, tell her that I couldn't do it, then we're going home."

"Are you sure that's the path you want to take?" asked Senketsu. "Ryuko Matoi doesn't normally admit defeat."

"Yeah, well, this isn't normal for me. You were right. I'm in over my head."

"Which is exactly why I think we should see this to the end." said Senketsu. "The only way you can be involved in a fair fight is if you're terribly, disgustingly outclassed."

"It's only a fair fight if I have no chance?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes. The lower your chances, the more likely you are to succeed. I suppose that's a paradox, but so are we."

"Okay. I have to somehow help Sasuke kill his brother, then defeat Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Sasuke himself, then drag them all the way to Konohagakure." said Ryuko. "Am I outclassed enough?"

"Well, it's going to be impossible to accomplish either of your goals if you do the other first." said Senketsu. "So, yes. This is fair enough."

"I am a missing-nin jonin loyal to Konoha and Hounnoji." sighed Ryuko. "We really _are_ paradoxes. Nobody will ever see us coming."


	7. Who is Ryuko Matoi?

Sasuke was never more than 3 meters behind his brother, but he could get no closer. What's worse, he could sense that his squadmates were following him. He was hoping that they'd get Ryuko at least part of the way to Konoha before they pursued him.

"You cannot afford distractions, Sasuke." said Itachi.

Sasuke remained silent. He knew how Itachi would try to get inside his head, and he would not allow it. The last time they fought, Sasuke was still a boy. He still remembered who his brother used to be. His hatred was still growing. Now, he could become no angrier, he could get no more enraged. He kept his rage and fury in mind, even as Itachi stopped and fell to the ground. Sasuke followed, landing a meter or two away from Itachi.

"I guess you want us to fight now, right?" said Itachi.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke. "You're not really Itachi. You can't be. So, who are you?"

"Oh… You saw through my disguise already?" complained "Itachi", his voice becoming high-pitched and feminine, like a little girl. "I wanted to have a _little_ fun before I had to kill you!"

"Who are you?" repeated Sasuke.

There was a rustling from the trees behind Sasuke, and he knew that his chance was gone. Sure enough, Ryuko burst through the trees in her Life Fiber Synchronize form. Close behind her was Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu, all of which stepped back as soon as they realized the situation.

"What was that about?!" asked Ryuko angrily. "Why were you sending me back?!"

"Ryuko, meet Uchiha Itachi." said Karin.

"No. This is _not_ Itachi." said Sasuke. "It's an imposter. I have to admit, she did a good job. She even copied Itachi's chakra perfectly. The only reason she slipped up is because she got excited for our fight."

"Come on! What's the hold up? Let's fight, let's fight!" squealed Itachi. Upon hearing the voice, Ryuko and Senketsu froze in fear. The excitement for battle, the childish demeanor, the tone and cadence of her request. All of it stuck with Ryuko, and reminded her intensely of someone she's tried to forget.

"Ryuko. It's her." warned Senketsu.

"Yeah, I know." said Ryuko. "And I left my Scissor-Blades."

"No, you didn't." said Sasuke. He reached into his pocket and withdrew Ryuko's weapon. She accepted them and extended them to full length.

"Hey, those are those Scissor-Blades! You must be Ryuko!" giggled "Itachi".

"Do you know her?" asked Suigetsu.

"I do, but I can't. It's impossible. She can't be alive. I watched her die!" said Ryuko. "Itachi" twirled around in a circle, surrounding his body with bright, red light. After a second, it burst away, revealing his true form, or rather, her true form. She stood short, nearly a head shorter than Ryuko. What she lacked in height, she made up for in hair, two giant blonde, swirled pigtails, each about the length of her entire body. Her big, blue eyes, large hair bow, and frilly pink dress gave off an air of childlike innocence, but the sheer power emanating from her showed that she was no mere child.

"Nui Harime." said Ryuko. "But how?"

"Nui? Nui...Nui… I think I like that name!" giggled Nui. "Thanks! I didn't have a name until just now!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Lady Ragyo never named me." said Nui. "I never wanted a name. My other half, though, she picked a name! What name did she choose? Hm?"

"Uh… Nui." said Ryuko sheepishly. "And what's this about your other half?"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you! I guess that's one way we're different. She never knew when it was time to stop playing."

"Explain, Matoi." ordered Sasuke. "She's just a girl."

"No, she's not." said Ryuko. "Her entire body is made of Life Fibers. The only way you can kill her is if you cut her from both sides. She's crazy strong, and you probably don't want her anywhere near you."

"It's time to fight!" laughed Nui. Her dress began to glow red and it extended, transforming into the long, black cloak worn by the Akatsuki. Her arms and legs melted into red Fibers, her arm forming into a large, three bladed scythe, then a huge, barbed sword, then back to their normal shape.

"Life Fiber Disharmonize!" squealed Nui. She rushed forward, slashing her ever-changing arms at Sasuke. Quickly, he activated his Sharingan and avoided the attack easily. Nui smiled and spun around, launching four perfect copies of herself outwards.

"Senketsu!" said Ryuko. "Are you asleep? We need you!"

"I apologize. I am trying to figure out a strategy." said Senketsu. "I have nothing as of now. She's like the original, except worse."

"Oooh! This is Isshin Matoi's Kamui!" noted the original Nui, caressing Ryuko's shoulders. Nui's hands wandered to Ryuko's arms, legs, and butt, before she could so much as protest.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Ryuko, shoving her foot in Nui's stomach. Nui barely stumbled backwards, but gave her opponent space nonetheless.

"You're very pretty, Ryuko!" squealed Nui, smiling widely.

"Uh… Thanks?"

"You'll be even prettier when you're dead!" Nui yanked her hand back, gripping the near-invisible wire and pulling one of Ryuko's Scissors right out of her hand. Nui caught it and swung it around and fell into a stiff, upright fighting stance. All five Nui's held two fingers against their chest and raised the other arm to the sky.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" they said together. A great cloud of warm mist exploded from nowhere, covering the entirety of their battlefield.

"I got this." said Suigetsu. He weaved hand signs at a lightning fast pace, amazing Ryuko who was still getting used to the skill and speed of shinobi. The mist settled to the ground, condensing into water that Suigetsu compacted and used to shroud his index fingers. He aimed one of his finger-pistols at a Nui clone to his left, and aimed one to a clone on his right.

"Water Gun Jutsu!" shouted Suigetsu. The huge orbs of water covering his finger launched at Nui, puncturing both clones through the heart. His water-bullets smashed into the ground, sending dirt and dust into the air. The Nui clones dropped to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Are you stupid monkeys done yet?" said the Nui clone, rising to her feet. Her sister joined her, giggling childishly. A clone extended her right hand, forming it into a red, Life Fiber replica of Suigetsu's beloved Neck Cleaver. As Jugo activated his transformation, there was a clone to mirror that as well. A different Nui mimicked Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven, growing great, big, red wings. The original Nui, the one with Ryuko's Scissor-Blade, shaped her shoulders and hips to be similar to Senketsu in shape. She held the Scissor in her hand and shifted her left hand into a large, three-bladed scythe.

"Let's get started!" shrieked the lead Nui. She skipped towards Ryuko, swinging her Scythe and the Scissor haphazardly. She brought the Scissor down on Ryuko, who blocked it with her remaining blade. At that, the battlefield exploded into life. Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin were all fighting with their own Nui copies. Ryuko spared a look of concern towards her team, which Nui capitalized one. She swung her scythe-arm into Ryuko's side, spilling blood out onto the floor, which was now painted with a strange, red symbol, consisting of a triangle surrounded by a circle.

"Pay attention to me, monkey!" giggled Nui. She licked Ryuko's blood from her scythe and began to change again. Nui's skin burned black, with a white skeleton pattern plastered over her body. Nui changed her scythe arm into a straight, needle-like blade.

"What-" began Ryuko.

"Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood!" said Nui, burying the blade in her own chest. A sharp, stabbing pain flew through Ryuko, dropping her to her knees. Nui removed the needle and stabbed herself in the stomach with the Scissor-Blade, then with the needle again. Each of Nui's stabs sent a shock of pain through Ryuko's body, as if the blade was running through her own body. Nui stabbed herself again and again, laughing at Ryuko's pain.

"How?!" gasped Ryuko, clutching her stomach in agony. Blood was pouring steadily from her gut, each wound quickly being patched by her Life Fibers.

"Don't you know anything about anything, monkey?" asked Nui. "The ultimate technique of Lord Jashin! Whatever happens to me happens to you! Do you love the pain as much as I do?"

"Yes." said Ryuko through gritted teeth. She rose to her feet slowly, shaking and trembling. "Ya know why? Because you're hurting me, and that's the best thing that could happen right now!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nui, still impaling herself.

"Don't you know anything about anything?" mocked Ryuko. "Whatever doesn't kill me, makes me stronger. The more punishment I take, the more I bounce back. Which means I can do something like this!"

Ryuko launched her foot into Nui's stomach, throwing her out of the circle and returning her skin to normal. Nui looked at Ryuko with mild amusement, as if Ryuko had said something interesting for the first time. Nui's arm began to shift again, turning into a huge sword, covered in many jagged scales. She swung it at Ryuko, who blocked it with her Scissor. Nui brought her Scissor down on Ryuko's head, causing Ryuko to jump backwards.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was struggling to take down his own Nui copy. He swung his sword savagely at Nui, who mirrored his every move and returned his slashes. When she got bored of copying Sasuke, Nui began to pressure him, using her various weapons and ninjutsu.

"Almighty Push!" bellowed Nui, her voice deepening into a low rumble. A huge gust of wind surrounded her, pushing outwards and launching Sasuke backwards. As he hit the ground, another melted from underneath, slapping a small, red piece of paper on Sasuke's back. The explosive tag exploded, hurtling Sasuke forward, right onto the end of Nui's bladed left hand.

"These girls!" complained Suigetsu, clashing with his opponent.

"They are certainly stronger than I anticipated." noted Jugo, jumping back to avoid his adversary.

"I can't even get close!" said Karin, battling her Nui with a kunai.

"You monkeys are no fun!" complained the Nui that stabbed Sasuke. "I'll have to kill you and get this over with."

"Sharingan!" shouted Sasuke, turning his intimidating gaze on Nui. She stood stiff and straight, trembling slightly. As soon as Sasuke relaxed a bit, Nui swung her left foot into the side of Sasuke's head.

"Your foolish little tricks do not work on me, Sasuke." she said, her voice a perfect imitation of Itachi. "Your eyes are still young. Undeveloped. There's still so much you have yet to learn."

Sasuke pulled himself off of Nui's arm and resumed his attempt of strategizing. As much as it hurt his pride, he'd have to hope that Ryuko had a plan to defeat Nui, or at least a way to escape.

"Matoi!" shouted Sasuke.

Ryuko, avoided slash after slash from Nui's barbed sword and Scissor-Blade. Ryuko was forced into playing defensive, as Nui was too fast and too strong to pressure with Ryuko's usual brand of continued aggression.

"How can we beat her, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"I've come up with one solution." said Senketsu. "Our Synchronization is very weak, because you've strayed from your path. You broke your word to Tsunade, and that changed you, because that's not who you are. You must become who you are, or who you want to be. You must rediscover who Ryuko Matoi is."

"So, I have to agree to capture Sasuke?" asked Ryuko, defending from strike after strike from Nui.

"Not so simple. You see, if you betray Sasuke, you still won't be who you used to be." explained Senketsu. "You gave Sasuke your word that you would help him, and if you bring him to Konohagakure, you will be going against your word. You have to find a way to honor your word to both parties, even though they directly conflict."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" asked Ryuko.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I apologize if that wasn't as helpful as you wished."

"I can't be mad at you for that." said Ryuko, jumping back. "You tried your best, and you always help me when I need you. Wait! There it is!"

"You found something, Matoi?" asked Sasuke, removing himself from Nui's arm yet again.

"Sasuke, do you need my help?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes." said Sasuke, swallowing his pride.

"And you guys? Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin. Do you need my help?"

"What sort of question is that?!" shouted Suigetsu. "Yes! We need help!"

"Well, there you go." said Ryuko. "I have to find a way to honor my word, and I can only honor my word by sticking to my philosophy. The path I walk. I will always help those who need it! That's who Ryuko Matoi is!"

"Your nindo." said Sasuke. "So that is your Ninja Way. To help the helpless."

"Is that good enough for you, Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes. Your blood is returning to normal, and will remain so as long you stand by this nindo." noted Senketsu.

"Right, then. Let's give them hell, Senketsu!"

Senketsu transformed into Gale Mode, pushing Ryuko high into the air. Nui followed suit, changing her legs and forming wings in a perfect replica of Senketsu-Shippu.

"Where do you think you're goin, monkey?" asked Nui.

Ryuko wasted no time in rushing her enemy, swinging her Scissor-Blade madly at Nui. Nui blocked her slashes, her panic obvious on her face. She dropped her playful demeanor and fell into a furious defense as Ryuko slashed at her stomach, legs, and arms. Ryuko slashed at Nui's wrist, severing it and dropping the stolen Scissor to the ground. A wire launched from Ryuko's skirt, wrapped itself around the Scissor, and returned it to Ryuko's possession. The Blades doubled in length, activating Decapitation Mode and preparing Ryuko for her signature move.

"Sen-I-Soshitsu!" shouted Ryuko, raising her giant Scissor-Blades above her head. Nui could do no more than stare as Ryuko brought the colossal swords down on her head, splitting her Fibers in half. Ryuko turned the Blades horizontally, and sliced Nui's halves again, causing her entire body to glow red. She burst into red threads, five particularly long and bright glowing threads being absorbed into Senketsu.

"Fiber Lost!" declared Ryuko, dropping back to the ground. As she touched down, the Nui clones burst into threads, their Banshi flying into Senketsu's back.

"This is who Ryuko Matoi is." said Ryuko.


	8. Bathhouse R&R

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo fell onto their backs in exhaustion. They've never fought anyone quite as strong as Nui Harime, and they each hoped they'd never have to again. Sasuke kept up a pretense of indifference, although he too was exhausted. Only Ryuko was energized and ready to go.

"Where to now?" asked Ryuko. Her skin was glistening with sweat, dripping down her body and onto Senketsu.

"Are you nuts?" panted Suigetsu. "We can't go anywhere right now!"

"Why not?"

"Because Nui kicked our asses! How are you even standing?"

"My Life Fibers." answered Ryuko vaguely. "Fine, we can take a break. I need a shower, anyway."

"I'll say." muttered Senketsu.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"There's a bathhouse a bit north." said Sasuke. "We'll go there, rest up, and leave."

"You sure that's a smart idea?" asked Suigetsu. "We're wanted criminals, remember?"

"It's a small village. Nobody will recognize us. Now let's move." ordered Sasuke. Team Hebi got up sorely and followed their leader, ninja jumping north for what felt like hours. To them, at least. Ryuko felt like she could ninja jump for days and days. Even after they arrived at the bathhouse, she was still bustling with energy. Sasuke checked them in, paid, and took his team to the changing rooms, Karin and Ryuko going into the female section and the boys going into the male section.

"Cover his eyes!" ordered Karin, pointing at Senketsu. "I don't want some creepy sailor outfit to see me naked!"

"Trust me, Karin, I doubt he wants to see it anyway." said Ryuko, stripping off Senketsu. She hung him on a rack, his eyes facing the wall, to put Karin's mind to rest.

"Now you turn around!"

"What for? We're both girls, aren't we?" asked Ryuko.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be seeing any girls naked. Don't you have a girlfriend?" said Karin. Ryuko shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to Karin, who quickly pulled off her clothing and exited, giving Ryuko the okay on her way out.

"Sorry, Senketsu." apologized Ryuko, turning her Kamui around. She pulled off her bra and underwear, and left towards the bath after Karin. She submerged herself in the steamy, bubbly water, letting out an audible sigh.

"Ah! This water is the best." declared Ryuko. "It soothes me down deep into my muscles."

"You're telling me." agreed Karin, leaning back against the wall of the tub. "It feels great."

"What do you think our next move is going to be?" asked Ryuko.

"Probably wandering the country for Itachi. What about you? Are you still going to help us?"

"As long as you need help."

"Well, we do. I hate to say it, but you seem to make Sasuke… happy." said Karin. "Maybe happy isn't the right word. You distract him. Since I met Sasuke, his only goal was to kill Itachi. Now, it looks like you've stolen some of his attention. He's trying to figure you out, and it's good for him. Everybody needs a hobby."

"What's yours, then?" asked Ryuko. "My hobby is fighting. What about you?"

"I collect perfumes. Jugo likes to play and sing with birds, and Suigetsu just likes to clean that stupid sword of his." listed Karin. Then, something seemed to catch her attention. She brought her fist down on the water, causing it to yelp in pain.

"And apparently he likes to peep in the girl's bathhouse!"

"Ow!" complained Suigetsu, the water taking his form again. "You have really heavy hands! You hit like a man!"

"Did you think that I wouldn't be able to see you?" asked Karin in outrage. "How dare you peep on me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was here to peep on Matoi." said Suigetsu.

"You've seen me in Life Fiber Synchronize. There's not much more to see." said Ryuko, throwing her hands behind her head and leaning back. "Don't know why you went through the trouble."

"You're not mad?" asked Karin.

"Not really. You've seen what I wear. One of the first things I had to learn when I met Senketsu was not to be embarrassed about people seeing my body. I mean, we're all human, right? We all have the same parts, so why hide them?"

"You're nudist?" asked Suigetsu confusedly.

"No, stupid, I'm-. Well, yeah, I'm a Nudist, but not like you think." said Ryuko.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Karin.

"I was part of an organization called Nudist Beach, and-"

"There's a whole beach of you?!" asked Suigetsu.

As Ryuko, Suigetsu, and Karin were arguing, Sasuke slipped out of his bath and into the female changing room. He activated his Sharingan and peered into Senketsu, putting the Kamui under his genjutsu.

"You can only break my genjutsu when Matoi is wearing you, is that it?" he asked. Sasuke grabbed Senketsu and slipped him on, disregarding the embarrassment he was feeling. Senketsu subconsciously grew stiff, some part of him realizing that was not Ryuko who was donning him. Sasuke placed Ryuko's Red Gauntlet onto his hand and slashed his wrist with the blade. When nothing happened, he slashed again and again.

"Why won't you work?" asked Sasuke, taking a closer look with his Sharingan. As far as he could tell, there was no special chakra preventing him from activating the Kamui. He turned around the corner, hanging just inside of the girl's bath. Ryuko, Karin and Suigetsu were so caught up in arguing that they didn't even notice Sasuke gazing at them with his intimidating, impeding eyes. As soon as he turned his eyes on Ryuko, he understood why Senketsu wouldn't activate for him. Ryuko's chakra was almost identical to Senketsu's, the same dark red, pulsating color, as if they were one in the same, or at least siblings.

Sasuke slipped out of the bath and peered at his own chakra, which was a dark purple color. It made sense that only people with similar chakra could activate Senketsu, when he thought about it. It was called Life Fiber Synchronize, after all. It took some doing, but Sasuke was able to alter his chakra to look more similar to Ryuko's. With an outward sigh, he slashed at his wrist again, spilling blood into Senketsu. Pink light sparkled around Sasuke, and he felt a strange constriction around his body. Senketsu's skirt yanked upwards into Sasuke's crotch, and his eyes rose atop Sasuke's shoulders. Senketsu's straps fell down and connected to his bottom piece, and he had one final burst of growth, ending the transformation.

"How does Matoi wear you?" asked Sasuke. "It's tight."

"What. The. Hell?" asked Suigetsu, standing in the doorway. He slowly began melting away, struggling to keep form. Behind him was Karin and Ryuko, the former looking dumbfounded and the latter slightly annoyed. They adjusted their towels and tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"S-sasuke." giggled Karin. "W-what are you doing, dressed like that?"

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sasuke, trying in vain to pull of Senketsu.

"Are you going to explain why you're wearing Senketsu?" asked Ryuko.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Matoi."

"You kinda do. You're wearing my clothes. My super girly clothes that cover maybe ten percent of your body."

"Do not ask questions. We're leaving." said Sasuke, unaware of how unintimidating he appeared.

"You can't try to act tough now!" laughed Ryuko. "You're in a two-piece sailor outfit."

"Get dressed, Matoi." ordered Sasuke.

"You're wearing my outfit. Which reminds me; Senketsu!" called Ryuko. "What are you doing? This isn't the first time you've cheated on me."

"Huh?" asked Senketsu, waking from his slumber. "What's happening?"

"Sasuke put you on."

"Why?"

"We're trying to find out. Come here, I need to get dressed." said Ryuko. Senketsu deactivated and leapt off of Sasuke's body, landing on the floor. Blood began to spew from the space between Senketsu's top and skirt, his "mouth".

"Ugh! It was a decent imitation, but at the end of the day, a knockoff is a knockoff." said Senketsu. Ryuko dropped her towel, slipped into her undergarments, and pulled Senketsu onto her body.

"I still don't get how you're so picky over blood." said Ryuko. "Blood is blood is blood, as far as I can tell. It all tastes the same."

"That's how I feel about your food." said Senketsu. "Your blood is the only blood for me. I will accept no substitute."

"Sasuke!" giggled Karin. "You're naked!"

"We leave in five minutes." said Sasuke. He exited the room to get dressed, while Ryuko laughed at her supposed leader.

"What an idiot!" laughed Ryuko.

"This is no laughing matter, Ryuko." said Senketsu. "Do you realize what's happening? Sasuke is trying to figure out how to use me. If he can figure it out, he won't need you. If that becomes the case, it's likely that he will find a way to kill you."

"I'm not worried, Senketsu. Why should I be? He can't kill me, not even if he wanted to. Besides, he'll never find a way to use you properly. Not even Satsuki could do it, and our blood has got to be similar."

"Let's move." said Sasuke, returning fully dressed and accompanied by Jugo. Sasuke led the group from the bathhouse, planning his next move. He was growing frustrated, not only with his inability to find Itachi, but also with his lack of Life Fiber understanding. He remained silent until they were outside the boundaries of the tiny village.

"Karin, check around for others before we move out." ordered Sasuke. Karin nodded and closed her eyes. She sensed two sinister, powerful chakras coming from the north, and several weaker chakras coming from the south. She recognized the southern chakras as Konohagakure shinobi and their ninken. Ass for the northern chakras, they seemed familiar to her, but not enough to say for sure.

"What is it, Karin?" asked Sasuke.

"From the south is Konoha." she explained. "Dead ahead, however, seems to be Kisame Hoshigaki and one other. If I were to guess, I'd say it's Itachi, but I can't be sure after the Nui fiasco."

"We need a plan." said Jugo.

"Jugo and Karin, fall back. I need you two to hold back and misdirect Konoha as long as possible." said Sasuke. "Suigetsu and Matoi, you're with me. You will deal with Kisame while I handle Itachi. Understand?"

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed Ryuko restlessly. Jugo and Karin nodded, although Karin was less willing than she let on. The group split, Karin and Jugo heading backwards while Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Ryuko pushed forward. As they ran forward, Ryuko activated Life Fiber Synchronization, and prepared herself for the fight. Sasuke pressed on with the intense focus and determinedness he normally exhibited when he was close to Itachi. To Ryuko's surprise, Suigetsu also possessed a strange tenacity, all trace of his normal, nonchalant uncaring completely gone.

"What's eating you, Suigetsu?" asked Ryuko.

"Sasuke's not the only one with goals." he answered. "Hoshigaki Kisame, renown as The Monster of the Hidden Mist, and The Tailed Beast Without a Tail. He wields The Great Sword Samehada, Shark-Skin. I want it."

"Why?"

"It's my goal to acquire all Seven Ninja Swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. I have one on my back, Kubikiribocho. Kisame has Samehada, Shark-Skin, and there's still five more; Nuibari, Kabutowari, Shibuki, Kiba, and Hiramekarei, or Sewing-Needle, Helmet-Splitter, Splash and Fangs, in that order. Hiramekarei doesn't have a direct kanji translation. I also want those Scissors."

"Not gonna happen." said Ryuko. "You'll get my dad's swords when you pry them from my cold, dead hands."

"Is that a challenge, a threat, or permission?" asked Suigetsu.

"You're welcome to try, but don't expect me to pull any punches."

"Shut up, Matoi, Suigetsu." commanded Sasuke. He scanned forward, looking for his brother. Eventually, he could make out two figures walking towards them slowly. One had chakra the color of fresh spring water, but with a splash of red. The other, however, had chakra almost the exact color of Sasuke's. Suigetsu drew his sword in anticipation. He could already feel his blade slicing through Kisame, the weight of the Great Shark-Skin in his hand. Suigetsu couldn't help but get excited. Ryuko was having trouble making out more than two bodies, yet Sasuke and Suigetsu seemed to be able to see them fine. She attributed it to "Shinobi Eyes" and held her tongue until she could see properly, which wasn't until both teams stopped about five meters away. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke for a second before turning away. It wasn't until Ryuko stepped forward did she really notice Itachi's partner.

"Sorry, girly, but only Sasuke get's to see Itachi." he growled, shining a smile with his mouth of spiked teeth. He was a strange man, with pale grey skin and shining, white eyes. There were a multitude of gil-like slits beneath his eyes, and they would flare out with his breathing. His hair, dark blue, was a spiky plume atop his head, belted with his forehead protector. The man wore the typical pulsating Akatsuki robes, and his forehead protector, which had four squiggled lines, was slashed horizontally.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." said Suigetsu. "I've been waiting for this."

"Hm? Have we met?" asked Kisame. He pulled a huge bandaged sword from his back and held it to the side, preventing Ryuko from sneaking past.

"I guess it has been a while since you've seen me. I'm Mangetsu Hozuki's little brother, Suigetsu Hozuki."

"You don't say? My, you've grown a bit, haven't you?" growled Kisame. He had an almost paternal tone when talking to Suigetsu, and Suigetsu seemed to have some sort of respect for The Monster of The Hidden Mist.

"What's with fish-face?" asked Ryuko.

"Listen, girl, I'd slice you up and feed you to the sharks, if my partner wasn't here." said Kisame.

"Yeah, good excuse!"

"But, he's leaving now, so we can fight freely. Isn't that right, Itachi?"

"Do not go overboard, Kisame." rumbled Itachi. He leapt back the way he came, Sasuke and Ryuko attempting to follow, only to be stopped by Kisame.

"I thought I made myself clear, girly." said Kisame with a savage smile. "Only Sasuke gets to see Itachi."

"Fine by me." said Sasuke. "That was the point of them, any way. Matoi, Suigetsu, wait here. I'll be back."

Sasuke jumped past Kisame, pursuing his brother with a boiling hatred. Kisame leaned against his blade, humming a little tune. He took note of Suigetsu's sword and seemed to perk up.

"Don't tell me you found Zabuza's Great Sword." said Kisame. "What's a shrimp like you doing with a sword that big?"

"I don't feel like just sitting here and waiting for Sasuke." said Suigetsu. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"What do you have in mind, shrimp?"

"Let's duel. And when I kill you, I'll be taking your Samehada." said Suigetsu.

"You can try, shrimp, but you have no chance." said Kisame, throwing Samehada over his shoulder. "Even if I didn't have these Life Fibers, I could shred you."

"Then how about fighting me?" asked Ryuko, stepping forward and drawing her Scissor-Blades.

"You two seem to have forgotten the food chain. You are shrimps, and I am a shark. Sharks eat shrimp. Are you hungry?"

"I thought we were the shrimp."

"I wasn't talking to you." growled Kisame. "Fine, then. Maybe if the both of you fight me, it'll be a challenge."

Ryuko looked to Suigetsu, trying to convey without words her disinterest in the fight. She wanted to pursue Sasuke, and Suigetsu could tell.

"It's not a good idea, Matoi." said Suigetsu.

"Since when was I known to make good decisions?" asked Ryuko. Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders, accepting the plan. Sasuke would give them hell for it later, but they'd get past it.

"On my go, Matoi." said Suigetsu. He rushed at Kisame, who sat idly with his blade at the ready. Their swords met again and again, Kisame's Shark-Skin bouncing off of Suigetsu's Neck Cleaver. Kisame shoved Neck Cleaver to the side and brought down Shark-Skin. Ryuko rushed forward and blocked it with her Scissors. She looked for an opening, but found none.

"Don't panic, Matoi." said Suigetsu. He ran forward with Neck Cleaver in hand, aiming for Ryuko's side. He swung the blade into Ryuko, hooking her with the semi-circle hole, and swung around, his foot smashing into Kisame's head.

"Now, Matoi!"

"Senketsu-Shippu!" shouted Ryuko and Senketsu, activating Gale Mode. The took off into the air just as Kisame was getting to his feet.

"That was a dirty move, Suigetsu." sighed Kisame. "I guess that means no holding back."

"Now that Matoi is out of the way, we can fight without interference." said Suigetsu. "Let's wrap this up before Sasuke returns, okay?"

"You really think that Sasuke is coming back, huh? The kid is gifted, I'll give him that, but can he really defeat Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"I dunno, Hoshigaki Kisame, and I don't really care. All that matters is that I get that Great Sword of yours." said Suigetsu, smiling his matching serrated teeth. "I didn't sharpen these for nothing, ya know."

"You had to sharpen yours? I was born this way." growled Kisame. Both swordsmen jumped forward, clashing their swords together, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Suigetsu tried to focus on his match, but his mind kept drifting towards Ryuko.

"Good luck, Matoi, Sasuke." he muttered to himself.


	9. Fresh Blood

Ryuko rocketed through the air, weaving through trees and hanging just behind Sasuke. She was of no concern to him, his only focus being his brother. Occasionally, Itachi would glance back at Sasuke.

"Go back, Matoi." ordered Sasuke. Ryuko ignored him, trying to match his speed. After about two hours of travel, Itachi stopped before a huge, spiral mountain, with forest and greenery going all the way up. At the top were two huge towers, connecting to the mountaintop. Itachi scaled it quickly and disappeared into a little doorway in the stone.

"Listen, Sasuke." said Ryuko. "I don't want to get involved with your fight. I'm just going to spectate for now, and then I'm going to find a way to stop the Life Fibers."

"I do not wish to alarm you, but I sense a huge cluster of Life Fibers in that mountain." said Senketsu. Ryuko nodded. She, of course, had sensed it as well, and was planning out her next move just as her Kamui was.

"Get in my way, and I'll kill you, too." said Sasuke. Together, Ryuko and Sasuke rushed to the top of the mountain, entering the door they watched Itachi slip through.

They were in a huge, dimly-lit room. At the far back was a huge stone throne, with a poster of tomoe and the kanji symbol for "fox" plastered behind it. Sitting on the throne was Itachi Uchiha, his hands folded in his lap. Before him was a large mass of glowing orange thread, floating a few feet above the ground.

"The Original Life Fiber." said Ryuko.

"Part of it, at least." agreed Senketsu. "About twenty square feet worth of Fibers. That's enough to make four dozen of these cloaks, assuming that they are all fifty percent. It seems Itachi's is… Oh my."

"What is it? What about Itachi?"

"It's… a Kamui. 100 percent Life Fibers." said Senketsu. "You must be careful, Ryuko."

"I thought I made it clear that you were to come alone." said Itachi, although he didn't seem too upset about it.

"Matoi is a bit of a loose cannon." said Sasuke. "Ignore her. You have me to pay attention to."

"Sasuke, you can't beat him." said Ryuko. "His cloak, it's like Senketsu. 100 percent Life Fiber composition."

"I don't need your commentary, Matoi. I am going to kill Itachi, and no amount of clothing is going to save him."

"Why are you acting so tough, Sasuke?" asked Itachi. "Are you trying to impress this girl?"

"Are you actually going to fight me?" asked Sasuke. "Or are you wasting my time?"

Itachi moved in the blink of an eye, throwing his fist into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke burst into a puff of white smoke, the shadow clone vanishing into a vapor. The real Sasuke stabbed Itachi through the back with his sword. Itachi bubbled and burst into a murder of crows, cawing and shrieking as they swirled around Sasuke. Itachi reformed behind Sasuke and buried a kunai into the young Uchiha's neck.

That's what it looked like to Itachi and Sasuke. From what Ryuko could tell, they were having an intense staring contest. Neither Uchiha flickered or blinked, each of their matching Sharingan peering into the other's soul.

"What's happening?" asked Ryuko.

"I believe that they are under each other's genjutsu." said Senketsu. "Which means that now is our chance to destroy the Original Life Fiber."

Ryuko nodded, and extended her Scissor-Blades into their Decapitation Modes. She raised her swords over her head, and brought them down onto the Original Life Fiber. Another Itachi, one who appeared from nowhere, blocked her swords with his forearm. Itachi appeared right before Ryuko, and hit her once, twice, three times in the stomach before she could so much as blink. Ryuko shrunk her swords and swung into Itachi's chest, the red blades passing through like he was an illusion. A few black feathers floated to the ground where Ryuko sliced at him. Itachi's looked at Ryuko, his dark Sharingan morphing. The three tomoe melted into long, thin wisps of black, connecting together into a three bladed pinwheel.

Ryuko felt her arms and legs pin themselves to a huge wooden cross. she stood naked and spread-eagle, her head falling limp and unmoving. She couldn't work up the energy to move, to think. She could barely muster the power to continue breathing, each puff of breath straining her chest and scraping against her lungs. Her skin had a strange, blackish glow, and the water she was standing in reflected the image of a cloudy, red sky. Itachi stepped forward, a long katana in his hand. Then, another Itachi, and another, and another. Eventually two dozen Itachi Uchiha's stood before Ryuko, each with a blade in their hands and giving off the same black, negative light.

"Where are we?" asked Ryuko. Itachi stabbed her through the chest silently. He walked away and retrieved a new sword, falling in with the rest of the Itachis. Another one stabbed her and followed his brother. The routine went on for hours, days, months, years. Stab, retrieve, stab, retrieve. Ryuko felt each stab as if it were fresh, and the pain of the blade wasn't the only thing ailing her. She was hungry, starving, not to mention thirsty. It had been years since she left Sasuke. In the few moments of coherency she had in between torture, she wagered at five years. Five years of constant, non-stop, unrelenting torture. Ryuko couldn't be alive. It was impossible, even for her, to survive all of this. For the first time, she wished she was dead. Every breath Ryuko could spare, she asked the same question.

"Where are we?" asked Ryuko, although she felt she knew the answer. She must've died a while ago, because what could this place be if not hell? It wasn't fair, Ryuko decided, that she was in hell. She thought that all of her past sins, her fighting and childhood delinquency, would be buried beneath her more recent accomplishments. She saved the world, for God's sake. The savior of the human race deserved a better fate than this.

"Tsukuyomi." growled the Itachis, speaking in one voice.

"What?" asked Ryuko.

"You asked where you were. You are in the Tsukuyomi."

"That was forever ago. How long? Six years? Seven?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes. It was also longer, as well as shorter." answered Itachi. "We are in the Tsukuyomi, a place where I have absolute control. An eon here is seconds on the outside. I could be here torturing you forever, and no time at all will have truly passed."

"Where's Senketsu?" growled Ryuko.

"Your Kamui is of the least of your worries, Matoi Ryuko."

"Tell me where he is!"

"He's outside of the Tsukuyomi, attempting to free you as we speak." said Itachi. "The Tsukuyomi is considerably harder to break than other genjutsu. I will release you, if you leave me to fight Sasuke."

"No chance." said Ryuko through gritted teeth. The Itachis continued to stab her, even as they were chatting. Ryuko had no chance to get used to the pain, to bounce back. Every stab was the first stab, and every stab was the last.

"What did my brother promise you, Matoi Ryuko? He couldn't have threatened you. You are stronger than him." noted Itachi. "What did he have to offer you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I'm here to destroy that Life Fiber of yours, and to help Sasuke kill you." answered Ryuko.

"Do you know why Sasuke wants to kill me?" asked Itachi.

"You killed his parents."

"Wrong. I killed our parents, and our uncles and aunts and friends and family. All of the Uchiha clan." said Itachi solemnly.

"You proud about that?!" asked Ryuko in outrage.

"Do you know why I did it? Of course not. Not even Sasuke truly understands why I did what I did."

Itachi stopped, dropping his blade to the ground. The other Itachis disappeared, only one remaining. The real Itachi stood before her with one kunai, which he shoved in her neck, blood spurting onto his face.

"What… exactly is this?" asked Ryuko, coughing up the blood that was filling her throat.

"The Tsukuyomi is an advanced genjutsu, unique to the Mangekyo Sharingan. We will remain here until my fight with Sasuke is over." said Itachi, sticking his kunai in Ryuko's shoulder.

"You'll never beat Sasuke!" shouted Ryuko. "He's going to kick your ass!"

"I don't doubt it. You seem to truly care for my brother. Why?"

"Because he's my friend, and I treasure my friends. My friends are always there for me, even Sasuke."

Ryuko braced herself for the next stab, the stab that never came. Itachi dropped the kunai to the ground. Ryuko fell off of her cross, landing face first onto the cold surface of the thick, viscous water. Ryuko got to her feet, coughing and gasping for air.

"Free yourself, Ryuko." said Itachi, fading away. "Free yourself and fight me fairly."

"How am I supposed to get out?!" asked Ryuko, shouting to the heavens. There was no apparent exit, no escape route. She was stuck in hell, and she was going nowhere fast.

"How do I free myself?" asked Ryuko, quieter this time. "It's a genjutsu. A mental technique. He hasn't been hurting my body, but my mind. Oh!"

Ryuko finally understood. Itachi had given her everything she needed to escape. All of the mental pain, all of the internal turmoil, it was enough. Enough to strengthen her mind, to break the genjutsu. Ryuko focused, smarter and wiser than she was before. She could walk out, she realised, she could get free. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she came from. Ryuko heard a faint whispering, and she followed it with her mind.

"Ryuko… Ryuko…" whispered the voice. Ryuko followed, the whispers getting louder and louder.

"Ryuko!" shouted Senketsu. Ryuko opened her eyes, and laughed loudly. She sat up, the throne room fading into view. Sasuke was on the floor next to her, and Itachi was standing on top of the Original Life Fiber. Ryuko slowly pushed herself up, dusting the filth off of Senketsu.

"Yeah, I'm here. No need to shout." said Ryuko, bending over and retrieving her Scissor-Blades.

"Are you okay?" asked Senketsu.

"Never better. How's Sasuke?"

"Get lost, Matoi." coughed Sasuke, getting to his feet as well. There was blood dripping from his lip, and there were small cuts and scratches all over his face and arms.

"He's using Life Fibers, Sasuke. His cloak is like Senketsu." said Ryuko. "You'll never beat him, unless I deactivate his Life Fibers."

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"Senketsu. I need you to use Absolute Submission. Then, we can just absorb the Life Fibers, right?" said Ryuko.

"Yes, but I need more Fibers." said Senketsu. "I was only able to use Absolute Submission when amped up from Senketsu-Kisaragi."

"Where are we supposed to get more Life Fibers?"

"Ryuko Matoi, this will be the last chance you receive to leave." said Itachi, stepping down from the Original Life Fiber. "If you choose to stay, I will kill you."

"Matoi, I have more Life Fibers." said Sasuke. He wiped the blood from his lip and weaved hand signs. He slammed his palm against the ground, a puff of white smoke bursting from his hand. A small white snake slithered from out of the cloud. It coughed out a slimy ball of black cloth, before disappearing back into smoke. Sasuke grabbed the Akatsuki robe, unfurled it, and tossed it to Ryuko.

"Now, Matoi." said Sasuke.

Ryuko pressed the cloak against Senketsu, both of them glowing bright red. Deidara's cloak began to glow brighter and brighter, melting into Senketsu. Ryuko's hair began glowing bright blonde, except for her highlight, which glowed even brighter red. Itachi rushed forward to interfere, but couldn't get within five feet of Ryuko. Senketsu shone with a bloody red glow, and his right eye opening completely. A shine of multicolored light flew from Ryuko and froze Itachi where he stood. The clouds on his cloak slowly stopped pulsating, and several thick Banshi left the cloak, landing on Senketsu's back.

"Now for the Original Life Fiber." said Ryuko. The orange ball flattened and melted into glowing red light, consumed by Senketsu. Together, they went into Gale Mode and flew up, to the top of the throne room. A huge hole exploded in the roof, allowing Ryuko to fly out into the blue skies. She inhaled deeply, and extended her hands, feeling the power of the ultimate Life Fiber technique. Her Absolute Submission field extended outwards, covering farther than the eye could see. Even Satsuki and the Elite Four were affected by the elite Life Fiber mind control. Ryuko ordered the Life Fibers to stand down, and to be absorbed by Senketsu. Glowing red light flew from everywhere, rising into the air and into Senketsu. Senketsu deactivated their watered-down version of Fashion Week, mostly out of interest of Ryuko's blood.

"There are no more Life Fiber cloaks in the shinobi world." said Senketsu. "The only Life Fibers are you, myself, and the uniforms at Hounnoji Academy."

"Yeah! Now let's go help Sasuke." said Ryuko. She rocketed down to the ground, landing to the left of Sasuke and deactivating Senketsu-Shippu.

"We got em." said Ryuko. She looked at Sasuke and gave him a triumphant smile. The Uchiha looked at her, unblinking and unwavering. Ryuko drew her Scissor-Blades as Sasuke shrouded his right hand with Chidori.

"You ready, Sasuke?" asked Ryuko. A hot, sharp pain flew through her heart, dropping her smile. She looked down at Sasuke's blade poking out of her chest. The clone puffed away from behind her, dropping Ryuko to her knees. Sasuke clasped the hilt and ran his Chidori through it. Ryuko sputtered and shook and convulsed, twitching and spasming on the floor.

"I told you to get lost, Matoi." said Sasuke, kicking Ryuko onto her side. Senketsu made eye contact with Sasuke, and understood the purpose of the attack. Ryuko was unable to move, but Senketsu was still functional.

"Farewell, Uchiha Sasuke." muttered Senketsu. He activated Senketsu-Shippu, and soared into the air, out of the hole that his Ryuko had made in the roof.

"Now that Matoi is out of the way, I can enact my revenge." said Sasuke. Some part of him was concerned for Ryuko, but most of his mind was consumed with pictures of revenge, of redemption, of peace.

Senketsu dragged Ryuko through the air, pushing as fast as possible. Ryuko groaned and mumbled in her apparent comatose state, most of her words incoherent. Sometimes, however, Senketsu could catch an actual word.

"Senketsu…" groaned Ryuko.

"It's okay, Ryuko. We're almost there." said Senketsu softly.

* * *

After flying nonstop for a day and a half, Senketsu finally arrived. With Ryuko hanging limp, her rocketed up the huge spiral that is Hounnoji City. He flew to the very top and smashed through the Academy, busting through classroom after classroom, finally landing in the office of Satsuki Kiryuin. He dropped Ryuko onto her desk and leapt off her, shouting for a medic. The only other person in the room was Satsuki, who instantly jumped into action. She started inspecting Ryuko's still-twitching body.

"Relax, Senketsu." said Satsuki. "She will be okay. Her Life Fibers will heal her."

"That… son of a… bitch." groaned Ryuko. Gritting her teeth, she sat up slowly. Every now and then, she'd twitch, a current of lightning still running through her body.

"Ryuko!" exclaimed Senketsu, squeezing her tightly. "You're okay!"

"Y-yeah. Just a little shocked." said Ryuko. Senketsu squeezed her even tighter, a waterfall of tears bursting from his eyes.

"S-stop crying! You'll get all soggy!" said Ryuko. "We've t-talked about this! And you're making me look bad in front of S-satsuki."

"It's no news to me that your Kamui has no dignity, Matoi." said Satsuki.

"As s-soon as I'm done being electrocuted, we're g-gonna have our rematch, right?" asked Ryuko, twitching some more.

"What exactly happened? You've been gone for days longer than you should've." said Satsuki. "Did Kakashi have issues repairing your Kamui?"

"Nah. I ran into some locals who were causing trouble."

"What did you do about it?"

"What do you think? I joined them. I'm probably a wanted criminal in Konoha right now." laughed Ryuko.

"How did your little trouble making session go?" asked Satsuki.

"I got electrocuted and paralyzed. You tell me."

Suddenly, Ryuko fell onto her back, unmoving. That's when Senketsu realised. The wound in Ryuko's chest, from where Sasuke punctured her heart, it hadn't healed. Ryuko lay on the desk, bleeding heavily from her chest.

"Satsuki! Help her!" said Senketsu.

"Stay with her. I'll get Dr. Mankanshoku." said Satsuki. She rushed out of the room, screaming for the doctor. Senketsu grabbed Ryuko's hand, and could still feel the blood coursing through her veins. He knew she'd survive, but that didn't make him any less terrified.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko awoke in a proper hospital bed, the wound in her chest bandaged up. At her sickbed was Mako, front and center, along with the rest of the Mankanshokus, Mr. Mikisugi, the Elite Four, Satsuki, and, of course, Senketsu.

"You're awake!" said Senketsu.

"What hap-" began Ryuko. A huge ball of hyperactive energy slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ryuko! Ryukoryukoryukoryuko!" shouted Mako, squirming on Ryuko's chest. "I was so worried about you!"

"Why? I wasn't in too much danger, was I?" asked Ryuko. "Nothing my Fibers couldn't heal."

The room fell silent, even Mako understanding that it was time to get serious. Ryuko got to her feet and grabbed Senketsu. As she was about to put him on, he stopped her.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Ryuko." said Senketsu.

"What's the big deal with you people?" asked Ryuko. "I said I'm fine. My Life Fibers healed me, okay?"

"No, they didn't." said Senketsu.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Kamui is correct, Matoi." said Satsuki. "He filled me in, and I was able to deduce what happened. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy your absolute Submission."

"So?" asked Ryuko, fear rising in her voice. She hated being scared.

"So, he used it." said Satsuki. "An altered version, obviously, but it wasn't just lightning that ran through your body."

"What did he do to me?" asked Ryuko angrily.

"He deactivated your Life Fibers." said Senketsu. "You are now a complete human."

Everything Ryuko thought she knew collapsed on itself. She couldn't comprehend it. It was impossible, ludicrous, too ridiculous to even consider. She thought she was human at first, but she knew she wasn't. She was a Life Fiber being, neither human nor clothing.

"Come on, Senketsu." said Ryuko. "Let's go find Sasuke and get this fixed."

"Ryuko, you're a human now. You were only able to survive wearing me because of your Life Fibers." said Senketsu. "We'll never be able to Synchronize again."

* * *

**Author's Note: The end of another journey! This was my first non-MLP story, and I had a lot of fun doing it. I plan to do more anime/cartoon/comic book stories like this, things that don't necessarily have to do with magical, colorful horses. Anyway, please review to tell me how to do better. I love it when people critique me, it shows that you care enough to see me do better. Thanks for wasting your time on me. I appreciate it. See you next time! Farewell!**


End file.
